Celestial Demon
by moonfeather58
Summary: A secret told. A lost sibling found. A race on the brink of extinction must be reunited. On his fourteenth birthday Harry finds out a secret that will change his life and the life of a friend forever. Will the Light and Dark be ready for the Celestial Demons?
1. Secret

**Challenge Information:**

_**Name of Challenge: A Sirius Secret Challenge**_

_**By: DZ2**_

_**Deadline: None**_

_**Before they died, Lily (or James) told Sirius a secret that, when Harry was old enough, could be told to their son; that time has come!**_

_**Rules:**_

_**Whatever the secret, Harry MUST remain with Sirius and Remus**_

_**The secret must force Harry to look back on his life and make changes to his future**_

_**Any pairings are welcome**_

_**Snape either works with Harry to repay the life-debt or he helps Harry out as a permanent mentor/friend;**_

_**Harry must be at least 14 years old when he is told the secret (though I will allow Sirius to tell Harry when they meet in POA)**_

_**Welcome Additions:**_

_**Crossovers with another fandom**_

_**The secret MUST change Harry's life e.g: Lily and James aren't his parents; he's not human; something like that**_

_**Harry leaves Hogwarts**_

_**Another member of the HP universe is affected by the secret e.g: Harry and someone he considers a friend are, in fact, siblings;**_

_**Forbidden:**_

_**Harry remaining the naive, ready-to-die boy that he is**_

_**Dark-Harry: Light or Grey ONLY**_

_**Sirius and Remus leaving Harry**_

_**Other than that; it's up to you!**_

* * *

**Secret**

A black dog walked into the yard of Number 4 Privet Drive and looked around. Its fur was matted and it looked like it hadn't eaten in weeks. The dog's ears pricked forward as it heard the harsh sounds of breathing and it followed the sounds to the back yard where a fourteen-year-old boy with messy black hair was pulling weeds out of the garden. The dog bounded over to the boy and gave a joyous bark, causing the teen to raise his head at the sound.

"Snuffles?" Harry asked and the dog gave another bark.

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_ Harry hissed at the dog. He grabbed the dog by the scruff of its neck and dragged it in the house and upstairs to his room, thankful that the Dursleys were out for the day. When he had shut the door, the dog transformed into the 'convicted' criminal Sirius Black.

"Hi pup," Sirius said. "How you doing?"

"Sirius what the hell are you doing here?! What if you were caught by Death Eaters or the Ministry?"

"Relax pup. Nobody knows my Animagus form except you, Moony, Ron and Hermione."

"And Pettigrew," Harry added, a scowl darkening his face as he thought of the real traitor.

"That rat's probably still running back to his master," Sirius said. "Anyway pup I have something to tell you. Your mom thought you should know the secret when you were fourteen."

"What secret? Why now?"

"You're old enough to know pup. Sit down."

Harry did as instructed and watched as Sirius pulled out the chair at Harry's desk and sat down across from him.

"Pup you noticed anything different about you this summer?"

Harry looked at Sirius with a frown on his face. _What kind of a question is that? _But then he thought about it. His back had been stiff for a few days now and he was restless and unable to sleep. He'd been irritable with just about everything in his life and for some reason whenever he wore his glasses, his vision was blurry.

Sirius gave his godson an encouraging smile. "You probably won't believe me when I tell you this Harry but you're not human and you have a sibling somewhere. Who it is I do not know."

_Wait what? Did Sirius just say I'm not human?"_

"Yup," Sirius said. "But don't worry about a thing pup. Moony and I will still be with you."

"So what am I then if not human?"

"You're a demon. One of the highest demons known. A celestial demon. I'm afraid I don't know much about it. Lily did mention that on your fourteenth birthday that your demon blood would activate on the full moon."

Suddenly a blinding white light appeared and Harry shut his eyes. When he opened them again he saw a letter on his bed that hadn't been there before. Harry picked up the letter and unfolded it.

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter then that means you have turned fourteen. I love you so much my darling and am sorry I am not there to tell you what it is going on face to face. You see my sweet angel of darkness, I am not a human. I am what is known as a Celestial Demon and you are one as well. _

_If you have seen pictures of me then you may wonder why I do not like Petunia. To answer that I must explain my past. My parents were Celestial Demons and the king and queen our people. There is a book in my trunk; I believe it is in the attic at Petunia's, which has a book about our kind so go there when you're done reading this letter. There was a war going on with some demons of different tribes. The Celestial Demons are the ones who are responsible for the rest of demon kind. You should know that demons do not get along with humans. It has to do with us being seen as 'evil' and followers of the Devil but we aren't. Some humans may think of us as angels due to our wings but we are entirely different from angels. Angels are another enemy of all demons my son._

_Once you have your transformation into your true body complete, you may find things in your life that will cause your demon blood to boil. Do not do anything rash my son for it will only lead to your destruction and our people will die. Find your brother and rule the demons together as is your birthright and duty. _

_You see James is not your father. Your father is a shadow demon and your brother's father is an ice demon. You my son have the ability to control shadows and air, and your brother the ability to control ice and air. All celestial demons have the ability to control air and are natural fliers. All demons have a fake name and a true name. My true name is Zira Elkhound. Your true name is Askelaad Elkhound and your brother's true name is Viridian Elkhound. Never share your true name except with other demons! If you do than the one you share your true name with has power over you and can control you. _

_As I mentioned there was a war going on and your grandparents lost their lives as did many of our people. Your father and Viridian's father both died in the battle. To protect you both, I went into hiding in the mortal world where I took a new name and a human form in order to protect us. Because I took on the appearance of a human child and am of royal blood, I was able to keep you two from developing further in my womb and lived out my life as a witch. I never told James what I was out of fear for the two of you but I know he loved you both. I hope you are with your brother reading this but if not then you should find him. As far as I know our people are in hiding due to the war. We were betrayed by some of the lesser demon clans and nearly wiped out. Look for your brother and then you two must look for our people in order to bring them back. _

_I love you so much._

_Zira Elkhound_

"Sirius what part is it in the Lunar Cycle?" Harry asked.

"It's the full moon. Why…"

"Because it looks like I'm going to begin my transformation tonight," Harry said. "And I can't do it here."

"I'll take you back to my house for the transformation then," Sirius said.

"Alright but I need to get my mom's trunk. According to the letter it's in the attic," Harry said.

Sirius nodded. While Harry was in the attic, Sirius took the time to raid the fridge and throw a meal together for the two of them. He made chicken salad sandwiches. Harry meanwhile was searching the attic for his mother's trunk. He finally found it underneath a white sheet. It was made of cherry wood and was decorated with an engraving of a stag and a doe with lilies in a circle around the stag and doe. The lock was in the middle. Grabbing the trunk with one hand, Harry dragged it downstairs where Sirius took Harry's wand and shrank the trunk before putting it in his pocket.

They ate the lunch Sirius had made and then went back upstairs so Harry could collect his school supplies and Hedwig's cage. He threw everything in the trunk before shutting it and Sirius shrank it down before putting it in the pocket where he'd put Lily's trunk. "Let Hedwig out. She'll be able to find her way to my home."

"Where do you live anyway?" Harry asked his godfather.

"In London," Sirius said. "Though I hate my house. Too many bad memories for me there but it's safe and has excellent wards."

Harry opened the window and let Hedwig out. After the Dursleys had found out that their freak of a nephew had a convicted murderer for a godfather who was on the run, they had removed the bars from his window and allowed Harry to let Hedwig out at night. They didn't want to risk Sirius showing up on their doorstep and turning them into bats. Harry was glad he hadn't mentioned anything about Sirius being innocent for the Dursleys treated him a little better because of the threat of a murderous wizard.

Sirius transformed back into Padfoot and the two left the Dursley's home. They made their way to Buckbeak and Sirius transformed back into his 'charming' self and cast the Disillusionment Charm on them. "Get on Buckbeak," Sirius said.

"Sirius are you sure nobody will be able to track the magic you're doing?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Nope. I stole a wand from a house and am using it. So people will just think it's the owner of this wand who is doing the magic and won't suspect me. Once we're safely inside my home I'll take the charm off."

"What is this charm anyway?"

"It allows you to become invisible and you can even add a spell to your feet so that you are also silent."

Sirius got on behind Harry and nudged Buckbeak with his knees. The hippogriff ran out of the alley and then flew up into the air and made his way to London. The flight didn't take very long and they soon arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry stared in wonder as the house appeared between houses 11 and 13. It looked like the muggles on either side of him couldn't even feel the house growing.

"That's awesome!" Harry shouted.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah my great great great grandparents cast spells on the house so that the muggles wouldn't notice a thing. This used to be a wizarding neighborhood and now it's a muggle one. Come on in."

Buckbeak pushed past the two wizards and made his way up to the room of Walburga Black where he had been staying. Harry stepped inside and looked around. The place was dusty and could use a good cleaning but he thought it was more of a home then the Dursleys had ever given him. They crept past Mrs. Black's portrait after Sirius explained about his mother and Sirius took out the trunks and restored them to their normal sizes.

That evening, Harry was settled into his room which had once belonged to Sirius's kid brother, and as the moon rose in the sky Harry screamed as the transformation began. Far away in Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy began screaming as the full moon shone through the curtains of his bedroom.


	2. Awakened

**Awakened**

Sirius ran into his godson's room as soon as he heard the screaming begin. Behind him was Remus Lupin, a good friend of James who was a werewolf and Harry's honorary uncle. Sirius had sent Hedwig to Moony's place and he had flooed over once he had saw the letter from Sirius. Sirius had explained how he had gone to the Dursleys to tell Harry the secret that Lily said her son should know when he was fourteen and Remus had rushed over to make sure that he was there to help his honorary nephew in any way he could during the transformation.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Sirius said.

Without warning black and white flames surrounded Harry and began to burn his body and the bed. "What the fuck?!" Sirius shouted running towards the bed without thinking, only to be flung back to the other side of the room by some unseen force. In the fiery tomb Harry's body began to change. Outside his hair lengthened until it was waist length and his eyes became almond shaped. His skin turned snow white and gained a healthy sheen to it as black vine tattoos appeared on the skin. His body grew a foot in height, his skin lost the sickly look, his metabolism slowed down so that he would never gain or lose weight, and two sharp pains appeared in his back as two black wings sprouted from his back. His pupils shifted to feline shaped and sharp canines appeared in his mouth. Fingernails lengthened into black claws. Inside his body, his lungs expanded so that his lungs could pump air to him when was flying and his bones grew tougher. The healing ability of all demons kicked in and removed the years of scars and bruises that had been put on him as a child and two red streaks appeared beneath his eyes. A hooded black and green robe clothed the young demon. With a final pain filled scream the flames died and revealed the Celestial Demon that Harry had been born as.

"Harry?" Remus asked in a scared voice. Remus's inner wolf could sense that this being before him was a predator and was not something to be crossed. He felt Moony cower in the back of his mind, whimpering in fright which puzzled the werewolf's human side.

On the bed Harry suddenly exhaled loudly and slowly turned his head to look around him. His eyesight had been healed, his hearing and sense of smell sharper that came with being a demon. Sitting up he noticed with slight disgust, a human who was lying at the base of the opposite wall and a werewolf standing near the door. He raised his hands and rubbed his eyes, feeling as if he had been awakened from a long dream. At least the fog on his brain had cleared up.

"My name isn't Harry. You are not worthy of my true name until you prove you mean me no harm. Now explain what a werewolf and a _human_ are doing here?"

* * *

In Malfoy Manor, young Draco Malfoy had completed his transformation as well. Ice blue vine tattoos appeared on his snow white skin. He had black claws, sharp canines and two black wings out of his back. His hair had lengthened to his waist and his hair had turned ghostly white so that it gave him an eerie appearance. He was also robed in a hooded black and green robe. Narcissa had come into the room hours ago and stared at her son as he underwent the transformation, knowing she would have to tell him the truth about his origins.

With a flash of light, a letter appeared on the bedside table next to Draco. He slowly sat up and looked around him, noticing with the disgust the human in the room. Narcissa felt a pang in her chest at the thought of the boy she had grown to love, speaking with her with such disdain in his voice but he was a demon. What kind she didn't know but she knew that she had to get him to leave Malfoy Manor before Lucius and the other Death Eaters found out about him.

"Draco… I'm Narcissa. The woman who raised you," Narcissa said. "I… I have to tell you something."

He held up a hand and read the letter that he had noticed on the bedside table. "I know you aren't my mother. You don't have her scent," Draco said. His eyes went back to the letter as he read it. He had a brother who was part shadow demon and he was part ice demon? Well that certainly explained why he always liked winter and why cold temperatures didn't bother him growing up. He glanced down at the robe that fell around his feet and then raised his eyes to look at the human before him. "Explain," he ordered.

"You see I cannot have children," Narcissa began. "I was forced to marry Lucius a year after we graduated Hogwarts and expected to give him an heir but I was barren. That upset him and he began to beat me. One day my personal house elf spotted you in the garden and brought you to me. I saw the long claws and feline pupils when I looked into your eyes and knew you were a demon and as I watched, you took on the appearance of my husband. I'm sure that was a defense mechanism. Even though you are not my real son, I loved you and always will my little dragon."

"And now you're saying I must leave so Lucius doesn't try to use me or the human who styles himself as a lord?" Draco asked.

"Yes and you must never return to Malfoy Manor."

Draco nodded and stood, slipping the letter safely in the pocket of his jeans. He grabbed a bag and threw clothes into it. On the way out the door, he paused and turned to look at Narcissa. "You have raised me and loved me like a son. For that I will not harm you and when I find my twin, I will speak to him and we will keep our kind from attacking you. Goodbye Lady Malfoy," Draco said and he walked out on his human life. He had a brother to find and a kingdom to bring back.


	3. Princely Foes

**Yeah this is finally updated. Sorry. I've been lazy about this story. I did manage to type this all today though off and on for several hours.**

* * *

**Princely Foes**

Harry stared coldly at the werewolf from where he sat on his bed, waiting for an answer. "Answer me wolf," he growled.

"Ha..." Remus began only to be flung into the wall next to Sirius as the demon's eyes narrowed. In the back of his Moony whimpered and cowered at the threat of the demon in front of it. "Don't you remember us? I'm Remus and your honorary uncle and that's Sirius, your godfather."

Sirius was starting to get up and put a hand to his head, pulling it back in shock to see blood on his fingers. "Ha…" Sirius said but he was cut off as an unseen force began to tighten around his throat. The Grim Animagus struggled to get air as he was suffocated and he raised his head to see his godson looking at him in amusement. The look in his godson's eyes was scary. It was the look of a feral predator. He could see nothing of his godson in those eyes that watched him and Remus.

Slowly as if waking from a dream, Harry's bloodlust and predatory nature faded as he came back to his senses. Memories of meeting Padfoot and Moony last year at Hogwarts, finding out the real betrayer of his mom and step dad, attacking Snape in the Shrieking Shack, his issues with the dementors last year, mastering the Patronus…it all came back to him and he looked away. Remus and Sirius collapsed on the floor of the bedroom, both panting.

"Moony…Padfoot…I'm sorry," Harry gasped out as his body shook from the shock of what he'd just done. He'd attacked his godfather and his honorary uncle without a thought. Fuck, he'd nearly killed his own godfather!

"Ha…Harry?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted running towards his godfather and embracing him, crying into the older man's shirt. He grabbed Remus and yanked him roughly into the hug as the two Marauders looked at each other over their child's crying. "I'm sorry Moony. I'm sorry Padfoot. I didn't mean to attack you. It happened before I knew what I was doing. Please don't hate me! Don't leave me!"

"We would never hate you cub," Remus said stroking the fourteen year old's hair.

"And we'll never leave you either," Sirius said. "We know you didn't mean to hurt us Harry."

"But I could have killed you! I almost killed you Padfoot!" Harry shouted in a grief stricken voice as he looked up at his godfather's face. "How can you not hate me for that?"

"Because you're my pup Prongslet and I could never hate you. Well I'd hate you if you joined Voldemort or became a Death Eater but you won't get rid of me that easily."

"The same with me cub," Remus said. "We're by you for life whether you like it or not."

"I have a brother," Harry said sitting back on his knees and being mindful of his wings. The tips of his wings rested on the ground. He couldn't wait to try flying on his own wings. "Mom said I'm supposed to find him and that he and I are the princes of the Celestial Demons."

"Celestial Demons?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yeah. That's what mom said we were in her letter. James was our step father. My dad was a shadow demon and my brother's dad was an ice demon. My grandparents and dad were killed in the war along with my brother's dad and my mom became a human to protect us. I don't know why we were split up though or where my brother even is. Mom said in the letter that I had to find him and then we had to find our subjects and bring our race back from the brink of extinction. Only a few of us survived the war."

"War? You mean a war between demons?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I guess some lesser demon clans fought against the Celestial Demons and nearly wiped them all out. My grandparents, dad and my brother's dad died in the battle. I don't even know where to look for other demons."

"Did James know you weren't his?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "He did but he accepted the both of us anyway," Harry said.

Remus and Sirius smiled sadly at that. "Hungry cub?" Remus asked as he got up.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Then come on and let's go downstairs. We'll fix you something to eat," Sirius said standing up and helping Harry to his feet.

"Moony why did I attack you two like that?" Harry asked.

Remus stopped and turned to look at Harry. "Maybe it had something to do with your demonic nature finally breaking free," Remus suggested. "Maybe your demon blood felt threatened by our presence and that's why you attacked us. You were just protecting yourself. That's the way all predators are."

Harry looked unsure but nodded. He chose not to say that he had enjoyed hurting Sirius either when he'd been looking at the Grim Animagus as he suspected both of the adults knew that themselves. He went to his mother's trunk and rummaged around in it before he spotted a large and ancient book. Guessing that this was the book his mother had mentioned in her letter to him, he took it out and shut the trunk before following Remus and Sirius downstairs to the dining room.

* * *

Draco had no idea how he was supposed to find his lost brother or even who could possibly he his lost brother. He was confused as to why they had been split up in the first place. On his way out the door, he grabbed one of his father's cloaks and put it on so that his wings were covered. He'd have to see if there was a way to hide his wings when he found his brother. If he managed to find his brother anyway. Just how was he supposed to do that anyway?

As if in answer to his thoughts, a silver doe appeared before him. Draco stared at the Patronus, for that it is what it was, and realized it belonged to his godfather. The doe opened its mouth and out came Severus Snape's voice. "Draco, Narcissa just told me what happened. I think it's time I speak to you. Go wait at the park I used to take you to and I'll be there soon."

Draco knew he could trust his godfather but he was angry that nobody had seen fit to tell him that he wasn't a human and that Narcissa and Lucius were not his real parents. Sighing he knew he'd just have to trust his godfather and made his way to the park a few miles from his home and then went to sit on a bench to wait.

Severus came walking quickly up the path, grabbed Draco's arm and apparated him to Spinner's End where he lived. Severus unlocked the door and walked inside, Draco following behind him. "What the fuck is going on Severus?" Draco growled as he turned and pinned the human against the wall when the door closed.

"Draco let go of me and I'll explain what I know," Severus pleaded as he watched his godson's eyes narrow and lips pull back to reveal sharp canines. The dour Potions Master of Hogwarts didn't even bother to go for his wand. Even though his godson was a demon, he'd never be able to go against his godson or cause harm to him.

Draco for his part didn't hear Severus, his eyes darkening with bloodlust as he stared at the pathetic human before him. "Where the hell is my brother human?! Why the hell were we separated?!"

Severus closed his eyes, knowing how dangerous it was to look a predator in the eyes. He went still and tried to calm his breathing and racing heart but to no avail. Draco sank his teeth into Severus's throat, making the Potions Master scream in fear as he felt sharp canines slice through his skin. A dark cold laugh escaped Draco as he let go of the human after ripping off a small piece of flesh and watched it slump to the ground at his feet. "ANSWER ME HUMAN!" Draco roared.

Severus went for his wand in an attempt to heal his wound before bleeding to death but the demon reacted instinctively and went for the wand, snapping it in two easily. Then he went to the crackling fire and threw the pieces of the wand into the flames. Severus whimpered in pain as he held a hand to his throat and stared fearfully at his godson. Or was this creature even his godson anymore?

Draco stared into the fire and allowed the bloodlust to dissipate as he allowed the warmth to wash over him. As his demon side was sated for the moment with the blood and flesh it had taken, Draco's consciousness reemerged and he hurried over to his godfather. "Uncle Sev!"

"Dra..." Severus gasped.

"Vulnera Sanentur," Draco said tracing his wand over the wound and breathing a sigh of relief when the skin began to knit back together and the blood moved back into his godfather's throat. When his uncle was healed, Draco let his wand go feeling it burn his skin. He stared at his hand and watched as his skin healed, leaving him unmarked. "What the hell is going on Severus?"

Severus sighed. "Did you receive a letter when the full moon shone through your window?"

"Yes," Draco said testily. "What do you know about that?"

"Not much," Severus confessed. "But maybe we should sit down because you're going to be in for a shock when you hear this."

Draco nodded and they went into the living room where Draco sat in a chair and Severus on the couch. "Draco did you know that I used to be friends with Lily Potter?"

"You were friends with Potter's mother?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"I was. She was Lily Evans when I was in school though and she was my first friend. We grew up on the same street as children," Severus said fondly. "I'm the one who told her she was a witch."

"What happened?"

"Lupin and Black probably think we broke off our friendship but we didn't. We faked a falling out and kept communicating via two-way diary. Lily got the idea from Black and Potter when she overhead them saying they had two-way mirrors to talk to each other. I called her a Mudblood to her face after Potter and Black embarrassed me in public when I was in fifth year. We kept our friendship secret as Potter was a jealous bastard. He was also a bully as was Black. Those two made my lives hell at Hogwarts. Pettigrew was nothing but a follower of Black and Potter and Lupin never bothered to do anything to stop their bullying tendencies. Neither did the teachers or Dumbledore for that matter."

"Then why did you decide to teach at Hogwarts then?"

"It was that or Azkaban," Severus said. "I made a foolish mistake and joined Voldemort when I graduated. He wanted the skills of a capable Potion Master and I was allowed to brew potions in my free time. I did a lot of things that I regret Draco. If not for Dumbledore vouching for me, then I would have spent the rest of my life in Azkaban. So I agreed to go to Hogwarts and act as a teacher. But I had also made a promise to your mother."

"My mother?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I made a promise to her to watch over both you and your brother at Hogwarts and the only way I could do that was to get a job teaching at the place of many horrible memories for me. Your mother…is Lily Potter and your brother…"

"No…there's no way that Potter is my brother!"

"He is Draco. You're both demons. Celestial Demons to be precise and rulers of all the demons in the world."

"How do you know this? How do you know that Potter is my brother?"

"I heard that you approached Potter on the train during your first trip to Hogwarts. Is that true?"

"Yeah. I wanted to become his friend and was upset that he rejected me for the Mudblood and Weasley. Then when we went to Hogwarts I had hoped that we'd both end up in Slytherin together but he ended up in Gryffindor instead."

"I think that your demon blood called out to each other and that's why you wanted to be friends," Severus said. "Your mom didn't really explain much to me for my own safety I think. You know your mom was in Ravenclaw."

"She was? I thought she was in Gryffindor?"

"No she wasn't. She was in Ravenclaw and the brightest witch-er demon-I'd ever met. Actually she was the only demon I'd met. She told me what she was on Christmas during our fifth year at Hogwarts. It was a struggle to keep it a secret from the Dark Lord but I managed it for your mother and her children."

"Then why does everyone say Lily Potter was a Gryffindor?"

"That had to do with Dumbledore. I doubt even Lupin and Black would admit to Lily being an eagle. I soon realized the crush I had on her was nothing more than a fantasy but even so I couldn't help but feel jealous that she had decided to marry Potter. If Potter also transformed tonight, and I think he did, then his godfather or Lupin would have him."

"Do you know where?" Draco asked eagerly.

"I think so. Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. It's in a Muggle neighborhood. I was friends with Regulus Black, a nice guy and a fellow Slytherin so I spent some time at Black's house." He wrote the address down on a piece of parchment and handed it to Draco. "I know that this is a lot to take in Draco but I will always be there for you and I'll never hurt you."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Not this time Draco. You're a prince and need to stand on your own two feet. But if you need me then you know where to find me and I'll come for you." He hugged his godson and ushered him out the door.

When Draco left Severus sat back down and stared into the fire. He didn't blame Draco for attacking him. It was only natural for a demon to do so but he was glad that he hadn't lost all of his godson due to his transformation into a Celestial Demon. He still might lose Draco. There was no telling how a demon would react if it thought it had been deceived. He remembered the one time he'd seen Lily like that, the dark aura and magic radiating off her. He shivered and went over to the fire in an attempt to get rid of the eerie cold he'd suddenly felt in the room.

* * *

Draco made his way to London on foot, not trusting himself to call for transportation. Soon he ended up reaching the street that Sirius Black lived on and pulled the parchment out of his pocket. He looked at it and read the words before slipping it back into his pocket and waiting. Between numbers 11 and 13 a house slowly began to appear, the houses on either side sliding apart until a four story house stood in front of him.

Remus lifted his head as he felt the house moving and his nostrils flared as he scented the air around him. "Padfoot!"

Sirius fell down the last bit of stairs and hurried into the kitchen. "What's wrong Moony?"

"There's another one here," he said as his eyes flashed to amber.

"Another one?"

"A demon!" Remus shouted.

"A demon huh?" Harry asked coming down the stairs. "Then that's my business to take care of this demon then," Harry said. "I am one of two princes of my kin and all demons are subservient to me and my brother. You two will not interfere unless you need another lesson in pain?"

"No Harry but we want to protect you," Remus said.

"I need to learn how to protect myself Uncle Moony," Harry said using the werewolf's nickname. He waited until Moony and Padfoot had sat down at the table before moving towards the hallway. As Mrs. Black began to screech about half-breeds, Harry turned to her and allowed his bloodlust to show before grabbing the portrait in both hands and ripping it off the wall. With a malicious grin, he muttered 'Incendio,' and watched as the portrait began to burn. Then he continued on his way to the front door, ignoring the screams from Mrs. Black's portrait and opened the door.

As the air rushed in on him, Harry's eyes widened and he stared at the demon in front of him. The other demon had black wings, ghostly white hair and snow white skin like him. He felt his blood and magic singing at the presence of the other demon.

"Hello Potter," Draco drawled as he stood on the doorstep. "Mind letting me in?"

"_Draco Malfoy_?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes Potter it's me. And I see Severus was right about us."

"How was Snape right about us?" Harry asked. "How are you even here?"

"Why don't you recognize me Potter? I am after all a Celestial Demon like you are," Draco commented.

"No you can't-"

"Oh believe me I wasn't happy about it either when I found out," Draco said. "Even now my magic and blood is singing. Surely your own is the same?" At this he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

"It's impossible! There's no fucking way…"

"Am I going to have stand out here all day?" Draco asksed.

"Harry? What's going on?" Sirius called from the kitchen. "Who is at the door?"

"Oh is the mutt here? Does that the mean the werewolf is as well?" Draco asked, smirking in amusement as Harry tensed and let out a vicious growl.

"My godfather is not a mutt!" Harry growled at Draco who just looked at him without saying anything.

"Oh I'm sorry," Draco said, not in the least bit sorry which Harry knew full well. "I was under the impression that a person who lives off of scraps and has fleas is a mutt," he said. Truth be told Draco was enjoying taunting his rival. His rival who was apparently his brother.

"There's no way we're related," Harry growled.

"Oh I assure you there is," Draco said and pulled out the letter he'd received before thrusting it at Harry. "Read that if you don't believe me. I'm assuming you got one as well."

Harry took the parchment and read the letter, frowning as he read it. "B…brother?"

"Yes Askelaad," Draco said using his brother's true name. "I'm back."


	4. Demonic Heritage

AN: Here is the newest chapter of _Celestial Demon_. Please see Disclaimer and Challenge Info in Chapter One. I apologize for not updating. I've been stuck in a rut with things going on at home that have gotten in my way of writing. I will also be going to visit Turkey again next month so nothing will be updated for a month.

* * *

**Demonic Heritage**

"Viridian. My brother," Askelaad said. He could feel his blood singing with his brother in front of him after thirteen years.

"Yes Askelaad. It's best if I get inside don't you think?"

Askelaad blinked his eyes for a moment but nodded and stepped aside to allow his brother entry. As soon as Viridian had stepped inside the house and shut the door, he shed his cloak and allowed his black wings to show. "That's much better," Viridian said as he flapped his wings. "I can't wait to try flying on my own wings brother. Bet I can beat you in a race," he said with the famous Malfoy sneer.

"As if! I'm the youngest seeker in a century. If I can beat you at a game Malfoy then I can surely beat you in a real race."

"You're on Potter," Viridian said. "But you may as well give you now."

"It's not over until it's over as the humans say," Askelaad said. The brothers embraced, their wings folding around each other as they hugged. A silver glow formed around the brothers, Akselaad's edged in black and Viridian's edged in ice-blue before fading from view. This was their magic and their blood reacting to the Princes of the Celestial Demons being awoken and having found each other again.

After ending their hug, the princes of the Celestial Demons walked into the kitchen where Moony and Padfoot were sitting. "Harry what…?" Remus asked as he saw Draco Malfoy entering.

"Hi Remus and Sirius. This is my brother," Harry said.

"Hi Professor Lupin and Mr. Black," Draco said bowing. He laughed at the startled faces of the two men before him. "Surprised?"

"I can't believe that Draco Malfoy is your lost cousin," Sirius said in surprise. "My own cousin is my godson's brother."

"Wait what?" Harry asked as he took a seat with Draco sitting in the chair across from him.

"Sirius I don't think Draco is your cousin anymore since he isn't a descendant of the Malfoy family. Same as Harry not being your godson since he isn't a descendant of James," Remus said to his friend.

Sirius hadn't thought of that. "The Blacks and Malfoys are related through my cousin Narcissa," Sirius said. "She was formerly a Black before marrying Lucius Malfoy. Andromeda was disowned for marrying a Muggle and as such her daughter isn't considered a Black. Bellatrix Lestrange is also sadly my cousin as her mother contracted her to marry Rodolphus Lestrange."

"The Potters are also related to the Blacks through marriage," Remus said. "Dorea Potter was a Black until she married Charles Potter."

"That's interesting. Nobody ever told me that," Harry said as he looked at Sirius.

"Well I guess since I'm not a Malfoy then I guess that means Severus isn't my godfather either," Draco said.

"Wait your godfather is Snape?" Harry asked his brother in surprise.

"Yeah," Draco said with a shrug. "Narcissa said that she couldn't have children and that her personal house elf found me in the garden and brought me to her. I then apparently changed my appearance to look like Lucius Malfoy," Draco growled.

"Wait Narcissa can't have children?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"That's what she said. She also said that when Lucius found out that he began beating her."

Sirius growled and got up. "Sirius no!" Remus shouted running after his friend and stopping him from doing something stupid.

"Let go of me Moony!" Sirius snarled at his friend.

"Padfoot if you leave Grimmauld you'll get caught and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss! Didn't we both just promise Harry that we wouldn't leave him?"

Harry watched all this in confusion and turned to his brother for an explanation. After all Draco was the one who had been raised around purebloods and in the wizarding world.

"Judging by Sirius's reaction to his cousin being beaten for her infertility, I'd say he's Lord Black," Draco said. "It means he's responsible for all members of the Black family and can dissolve the marriage between Lord and Lady Malfoy as well as demanding back the dowry the Blacks paid to Lucius to let Narcissa get married," Draco explained. "Most girls are contracted to a boy when they're born and that's who they marry."

"Mother never was able to disown me," Sirius said as he gave up struggling against Moony who had wrapped his arms around him. "I'm Lord Black but have been unable to take up the title due to my stint in Azkaban and now being on the run. I am responsible for Narcissa if she is being abused."

"That reminds me brother. I told the human that I would speak to you when I found you and see about offering her protection for protecting me from the Death Eater."

Harry looked at his brother in annoyance. "How do we know this human can be trusted to keep our identities secret?"

"I don't know. Maybe there's something in the book mom left for us."

Harry nodded and sat down at the table with Draco beside him while Remus and Sirius sat down across from the two demons. "Kreacher!" Sirius shouted.

An elderly house-elf popped into the room and bowed. "What can Kreacher do for Master?"

Sirius was about to say something when Harry stood and walked over to the elf, allowing his aura to permeate the air throughout the entire house. The demonic aura didn't seem to affect Draco but it did affect the other inhabitants in the room. "Who is this elf Sirius?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

"Kreacher. Nasty little piece of vermin," Sirius said. "He's been in my family for ages."

"So he would betray you then at a moment's notice?" Harry asked.

"Most likely. He would rather work for the Malfoys or the Lestranges."

Harry grabbed the elf by his throat and twisted Kreacher's neck before letting the limp body fall on the floor. Then he went back to the table and sat down like nothing had happened, pulling his aura back into himself. "Draco are you hungry?"

"I could go for some food," Draco admitted.

"I'll make some," Remus said getting up and disappearing into the kitchen.

Sirius glanced between the two demons. "Are you two going to try to find out why you were separated?"

"Of course Padfoot," Harry said. "The person or people who helped to separate my brother and I are going to pay. Isn't that right brother?"

"It is," Draco said. "The humans will regret ever messing with the princes of the Celestial Demons and the entire Demon race."

Harry opened the ancient book carefully and flipped to the inside cover._ Celestial Demons: Rulers of the Demon Race. _"Well let's see what information we can learn about ourselves," Harry said.

Harry flipped to the first chapter of the book. _"Chapter One. Rulers of the Demon Tribes."_

"So we know that demons have tribes," Draco said as he listened.

"Appears so," Harry said.

"_Celestial Demons are the rulers of not only the Celestial Kingdom but also of all demons. All demons have fair skin and vine tattoos on their bodies that cater to the element on their father's side. Many would think of Celestial Demons as Angels but they are nothing like the Angels. The relationship between Celestial Demons and Angels will take be discussed in Chapter Three: Arch Enemies. But there are some differences that tell Celestial Demons apart from the rest of the demon tribes."_

"Wonder what those are?" Draco asked.

"We'll probably find out," Harry said.

"_Celestial Demons take on their mother's name while all other demons take on their father's name. Celestial Demons also have wings with which they can use to fly through the air and they have three colors according to the demon's rank. They inherit both an element from their father's side and their mother's side. They are also the rulers of all demon tribes along with holding their own kingdom which is known as the Celestial Kingdom. The Celestial Kingdom is found in the middle sky and is visible only to the demons, angels, and friends of the demons."_

Harry and Draco looked at the next page to reveal an illustration of what they assumed were the three wing colors of their people and then Draco took a turn at reading the next paragraph.

"_As the reader can see on the next page, the illustrations are of the Celestial Demon wings according to rank. The royal family which constitutes the kings, queens, princes and princesses has black wings. The nobles which consist of lords and ladies have dark blue wings and the lower class of demons have medium gray wings. The lower class of Celestial Demons consists of soldiers, healers, priests, teachers, and other civil servants. The rank of a Celestial Demon can be found by looking at its wings."_

Draco turned the page to reveal a sprawling drawing across both pages with words written above the picture. _"The Palace of the Celestial Kingdom,"_ Draco read in awe. "It's huge," he said as he looked at his brother.

Harry stared at it in awe. "Imagine what it must be like to see it in person," Harry said with a sigh. "I think I won't be going back to Hogwarts Draco," he said. "If Dumbledore is likely the one who split us up then who knows what he'll do now that we have come into our heritage and I haven't been safe in Hogwarts ever since I set foot in that school. The Sorcerer's Stone in first year, then the fiasco with the Chamber of Secrets in second year, and then last year when the Dementors were stationed at Hogwarts to look for some 'deranged murdering psychopath' of a godfather of mine."

Draco nodded in agreement. He'd heard the rumors of the Sorcerer's Stone at the end of first year and then everyone accusing him of being the heir of Slytherin in their second year. Draco continued reading to find out more information.

"_A Celestial Demon can retract its wings into their body with a thought though the process is painful at first. One should never attempt to seal away a Celestial Demon's side with magic for it can have disastrous effects, including permanent mental and physical damage or even cause death. A Celestial Demon who has been awakened after a magical seal on their demonic side causes mood swings and violent tendencies in the demon for the first five months after their awakening as they struggle to gain control of sealed memories, their new bodies and their magic."_

Draco and Harry looked at each other before looking to Sirius who stared at the book in shock. His godson and his godson's brother could have died?! He was so going to have words with Dumbledore when he got his hands on the old goat.

"_A female demon, regardless of race, is pregnant for six months compared to the nine months a human female experience. During her pregnancy, the fledgling must have access to blood in order to sate its demon side along with food from the mother or the fledgling will begin to take blood from the mother and deplete her of her energy sources. Without blood, the fledgling can die within a matter of weeks."_

"Scary thought," Harry said. "I wonder how mother managed to hide us for so long and got blood?"

Draco shrugged in answer. _"Upon being awakened, a Celestial Demon shouldn't attempt to fly until five moons have passed. Once a demon's side is awakened they are able to speak the language of all demons naturally for it is an inherited trait, regardless of how long their demonic sides have been sealed away. The language is known as Shalood. The language is harsh and there is no spell that can translate the language. Shadlood also has a written form as well." _He looked at the next page which had the letters of the Shalood Alphabet on it.

"That's the end of Chapter One," Draco said. "I don't plan on going back either brother. Finding our people are more important than our magical education."

"I beg to differ," Sirius said. Remus nodded as he came into the dining room with platters of food that he set on the table for the four. "Your magical education is important but perhaps there is somewhere you can go outside of Hogwarts that will allow you to study and continue your education so you're better prepared to take down Dumbledore if he indeed is the one who had you both separated at birth. If he knows that you are both demons and that Lily was a demon then who knows what he or even the Ministry of Magic will do when they find out there are demons living among them."

"Sirius is right," Remus said as he set the platters of food down. "There's also the threat of the Death Eaters who probably try to get their hands on you both and any other demons out there."

Draco and Harry had concede that the human and werewolf were probably right in their assumptions of Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic. "Dumbledore won't let me go so easily," Harry mused.

"Dumbledore has no claims to you," Sirius said. "James and Lily made me your godfather."

"Harry," Draco said. "I told Narcissa Malfoy when I found you that I would speak to you about protecting her."

Harry turned his gaze on his brother silently and placed his fingers together. "You want a human to be protected by us?"

"Yes," Draco said. "And Severus as well if possible."

"Sirius and Remus are my last link to the human half of me," Harry mused. "Dumbledore may use them to get to me. Not to mention the Death Eaters. But why do you want me to protect Professor Snape, a man who has hated me all my life, and the human female who raised you?"

"Because I fear for her life if she stays with Lucius Malfoy," Draco said. "She isn't all that bad really. She couldn't leave Lucius because Sirius was in Azkaban and Regulus being dead. As for my godfather, he told me that our mother used to be in Ravenclaw and they were best friends."

"No she wasn't," Sirius said. "Lily was in Gryffindor with us and they dissolved their friendship in our fifth year."

"Padfoot think. Do you ever remember Lily being in the girl's dorm or in the tower with us? Or having tons of classes with us?"

Sirius thought about it but it was like he had hit a wall in his mind. "I…I can't remember," he said.

Draco and Harry growled as they listened to the conversation. "Before I can do anything Draco, we need to learn more of our people and how they treat humans. All I know from mother's letter is that demons don't get along with humans."

Draco nodded. "I almost killed Severus when I went to see him."

"I caused pain to Sirius and I enjoyed it," Harry said. He lowered his head in embarrassment. As the brothers looked at each other, there was a black light that shot from the brothers and disappeared to all corners of the world as crimson, black, silver, gold, dark blue bright green, yellow, ice blue, molten bronze, and purple eyes suddenly lit up with burning intensity and the creatures of these eyes fell to their knees.


	5. Summoning

This brings us to Chapter 5 of Celestial Demon. I added more eye colors in the previous chapter and you'll see the reason for this in this one. I had a hard time with ice. Apparently there's no symbol, at least none that I could find, for it so I just decided on the Ankh.

I see ice and lightning as opposites. Ice is a bit like water in that it is calm (at least in my opinion) but it is also harsh and can easily give way despite its appearance of being strong. Lightning on the other hand is chaotic and unpredictable. Out of all the elements, perhaps lightning and fire are the most unpredictable and hardest to control. Water and air would likely be the easiest to control due to they both rely on a calm mind and inner peace. To control the air and the water around yourself, you need to be focused and empty your mind of distractions to truly master them.

* * *

**Summoning**

The twins didn't notice the black light that came out of their bodies and disappeared to all corners of the world but Sirius and Remus did notice and watched the light disappear with trepidation. The Marauders weren't sure what that black light entailed but decided not to risk anything for fear of the Celestial Demons hurting them for speaking up. "Harry," Remus said tentatively causing the demon prince to look at him. "Is there someone you could perhaps call in order to bring Severus and Narcissa to Grimmauld?"

Harry thought about it. Who could he trust that wasn't human? Well he knew he could trust Viridian. In fact as he thought more deeply on it, Viridian had never lied to him. "Dobby!" Harry shouted and a pop sounded as a small house elf appeared in the room with bulging green tennis ball eyes and bat like ears on the sides of his head.

"Master Harry called for Dobby sir?" Dobby asked as he bowed before looking up at Harry. Draco was staring at Dobby in shock before he started laughing. Dobby, Harry, Remus and Sirius turned to look at Draco in surprise.

"What's with you brother?" Harry asked.

"I just remembered something Harry," Draco said once he had finished laughing. "Do you remember the duel I challenged you to in our first year?"

"Yeah. That was when we found Hagrid's pet Cerberus that he named 'Fluffy' after we had to run from Mrs. Norris."

"Wait what duel?" Remus asked.

"And what Cerberus?" Sirius added.

"Oh well you see Padfoot and Moony my life has been in danger ever since I set foot in Hogwarts. First year there was the Sorcerer's Stone and Voldemort possessing the back of Quirrell's head all year. Dumbledore hid the Sorcerer's Stone in the Mirror of Erisid and had some teachers create obstacles. Obstacles that three first year students easily beat," Harry snorted. "Devil's Snare, flying keys, a giant chessboard, a troll that was thankfully knocked out, a riddle of logic with potions in a sealed room, and finally the Mirror of Erisid. I had to fight Quirrell who had been allowing Voldemort to leech off of his life on my own and killed Quirrell after I got the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Don't forget our trip into the Forbidden Forest Harry for detention and the issue with Hagrid's pet dragon," Draco put in.

"Oh yes I almost forgot about that," Harry said. "Professor McGonagall assigned our detention in the Forbidden Forest. See Hagrid had gotten a baby dragon, a Norwegian Ridgeback, in a game of Poker down in the Hogs Head when he was drunk and decided to hatch it in his hut. Well Draco was being a git and followed Ron, Hermione and I down to Hagrid's hut one day and saw Norbert through the window. He told Professor McGonagall on us and we got in trouble after we got some of Charlie Weasley's friends to take the dragon to a dragon reserve in Romania."

"You went into the Forbidden Forest?!" Sirius shouted.

"Hagrid hatched a baby dragon?!" Remus shouted.

"Yup," the twins said.

"The Forbidden Forest is where I also saw Quirrellmort drinking unicorn's blood but a centaur named Firenze saved me," Harry said. "Quirrell had killed a unicorn and had been living off unicorn blood all year."

Sirius and Remus blanched at that. Even Remus, in his werewolf form, knew it was folly to drink a unicorn's blood. They were one of the purest creatures in existence. Not that a werewolf could hope to catch a unicorn. They were too fast for a werewolf. Sirius looked like he wanted to kill McGonagall for allowing his godson into the Forbidden Forest when it wasn't allowed, even though the Marauders had their fair share of adventures on the full moon since their fifth year at Hogwarts with keeping Remus company in his werewolf form when they were students.

"What about the duel Draco?" Harry asked.

"Well when I didn't show up, I automatically forfeited my rights to be next in line for the Malfoy Lordship," Draco said. "Though since I doubt the Malfoys ever adopted me…wait Lucius mentioned to me that he tried killing you at the end of second year after you tricked him to free Dobby. Killing a Lord of another house, let alone the last in line for the house, is a criminal offense. When Lucius did that you gained claim over the Malfoy line."

"Wait what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Harry that means that you are Lord Malfoy by conquest and forfeit," Sirius said with a bark of laughter. "All Malfoy properties, vaults and their contents now belong to you. You have the power to cast Malfoy out of the family and end the marriage between Narcissa and Lucius. It also means that you gain all the Malfoy magic and Lucius Malfoy will find his Lordship ring back in its vault to await the next heir which is you."

Harry snickered to himself. "Oh that is just great," Harry said. "We may end up being forced to go back to Hogwarts Draco," Harry said seriously. "If the goat possibly separated us then he may try to get me back into Hogwarts to finish my magical education."

"Probably," Draco said. "Tell them about second year Harry."

So Harry told them about second year and then summarized up their last year at Hogwarts, watching the looks on Remus's and Sirius's faces in amusement as he told them some of his life at Hogwarts. Needless to say, both the werewolf and the Grim Animagus were ready to go to Hogwarts and rip Dumbledore to shreds which caused the twins to look at each other with glee on their faces.

"Dobby go fetch Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape and bring them here to Grimmauld," Harry ordered Dobby.

"Yes Master Harry sir," Dobby said and popped away.

"Let's see what kinds of demons there are," Harry suggested to Draco. Draco nodded and took the book before opening it and skimming the contents page until he found what he was looking for.

"_Chapter Two: Demon Races. There are nine different races of demons. Nine different tribes. Eight demon races are able to harness the elements. Each demon tribe has a different eye color depending on their tribe. The following illustration on the next page shows the ten different eye colors of the demonic races and name of the tribe underneath each eye color." _

Harry, Draco, Sirius and Remus saw the eye colors of the demons._ "Crimson for fire. Black for shadow. Silver for air. Gold for light. Dark Blue for water. Bright Green for earth. Yellow for lightning. Ice blue for ice. Purple for lesser demons. Molten Bronze for celestial. Every demon, no matter their tribe has snow white skin, feline pupils, and vines in the color of their father's element tattooed on their bodies. The lesser demons also have purple tattoos on their bodies even though they cannot wield any of the elements of nature." _

"So we know anyone with purple eyes is a lesser demon. I wonder how many of them betrayed our people?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Who knows but we'll find out," Draco swore to his twin and Harry nodded in agreement, his predatory look coming back onto his face which made Moony and Sirius shiver in fear. Neither of them wanted to be on the bad side of the Celestial Demon princes. At that moment, Dobby popped back in with Severus Snape and Narcissa.

"Sirius!" Narcissa shouted as she stumbled and then ran towards her cousin before flinging herself at him.

"Ow Cissy," Sirius complained.

"What am I doing here Siri?" Narcissa asked.

Harry coughed loudly and got the human's attention. "You're here because my brother asked me for your protection. I granted it for my brother's sake. As you are also here Professor Snape," Harry said to the Potions Master who was glaring at Sirius and Remus. "Although this is my godfather's house, you and Narcissa are here until you piss me off. Sirius can show you two to rooms. None of you will interfere in demon business. That is our job as the princes of the demons. Betray us and we'll kill you slowly," Harry growled as his molten bronze eyes darkened in anger.

"Are we clear humans?" Draco growled.

"Yes," came the reply from Sirius, Severus and Narcissa.

"Good," the twins said as their anger evaporated.

"Dobby go clean two rooms on the second floor for Severus and Narcissa," Harry ordered the house elf who eagerly made his way to the second floor to prepare rooms like Harry asked.

"Even though Master Harry is a demon, he still calls for Dobby. Dobby never imagined when he sensed the predator lurking beneath the surface of the great Harry Potter, that he would be called on again," Dobby said to himself as he happily went about his work.

"Now then," Harry said taking the book from his brother and reading_. "As mentioned in Chapter One: Rulers of the Demon Tribes, Celestial Demons have wing colors according to their class. Royal Celestial Demons have black wings, nobles have dark blue wings and lesser demons have gray wings. Celestial Demons also have a different eye color than the nine tribes. They have molten bronze eyes."_

"So we just need to look for demons that have wings and molten bronze eyes. I wonder if air demons can fly?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed as he saw the next sentence. "Apparently they can brother." He took a sip of water and continued reading. _"Air demons are also able to fly and they have silver wings. The wings of the Celestial Demons and the Air Demons are feathered like birds whereas dragons and bats have wings of membrane. None of the other demons can fly. Yet all demons, even demons who are hybrids of two tribes, have invulnerabilities to their element. Fire demons cannot be harmed by fire and extreme temperatures do not affect them. Ice demons are not affected by ice or cold/freezing temperatures. Each element contrasts each other. Fire and Water. Earth and Air. Light and Dark. Ice and Lightning. While each tribe has invulnerabilities to their element they are also vulnerable to their opposite element."_

"So I would be vulnerable to light and earth demons then," Harry said.

"Looks like I would be vulnerable to lightning and earth demons," Draco said.

"_The following page has the symbols of all the demonic tribes,"_ Harry read_. "All demons should memorize them for their robes will carry the symbols of the demon's respective tribes. If a demon is a hybrid of two tribes then they will carry the symbols of both tribes on their robes. Likewise a Celestial Demon would have their own symbol and whatever symbols their parents are made up of. All demons also have canines and black claws on their fingers. Like their wings, claws and canines can also be retracted with a thought to allow the demon to pass as a human."_

Draco and Harry looked at the symbols on the page. Celestial had a winged sword as their symbol. Fire had a flame. Shadow had an Rōgugakure. Light had a Horus Eye. Air had a Triple Spiral. Water had two crossed tridents. Earth had a Triskele. Lightning had a lightning bolt. Ice had an Ankh. Lesser demons had an infinity symbol. "That's the end of this chapter," Draco said sitting back.

"So far the book has short chapters," Sirius commented.

"Yeah," Harry agreed with his godfather. "But what is here is interesting so far. I can't wait to learn more about our race and about demons in general."

Draco nodded in agreement. It was strange how quickly they accepted each other due to being enemies their first three years at Hogwarts, strange to them and to the others in the room. But the brothers had found each other again and their heritage and blood had been awakened from the seals. The fact that they hadn't been physically or mentally impaired or died with having their blood sealed was a testament to how strong they were.

* * *

Meanwhile, the owners of the eyes that had fallen to their knees stared at the black light that had passed through their bodies. The demons, for that is what they were, stared transfixed at the light before it faded eyes bright with happiness and longing. This happiness and longing was more prominent and shone brightest in the few with the molten bronze eyes for they knew. The princes had been awakened. They had been awakened and were calling.


	6. Stonehenge

**AN 1: I know I'm being lazy about updating my stories in a timely manner. One more chapter after this and the twins will be forced to return to Hogwarts (well Harry/Askelaad will. Draco/Viridian will end up following naturally.) I have been working on this for the past few days. So I will go on a schedule rotation with my three stories written so far (not counting Moonlight Shadows which will have updates whenever I think of story ideas to post). So I will attempt to write up the next chapters of Darkweaver and Dark Moon for everyone to post today and then figure out a rotation schedule for my stories.**

_**AN 2: I will not have internet from December 1st to December 8th as I am getting a new internet through the phone company so there will be no updates during that time. Sorry but I am done with Hughes Net (finally) and will be going through the phone company which will also be satellite for the time being until the phone company begins laying cable down for broadband. There is a problem with the dish I and some other members of Hughes Net use so they are shutting the dish down. Instead of going with Hughes Net again which has given me nothing but problems, I'm going with the cheaper option which is the phone company. **_

**AN 3: About Lightning Coven (in case anyone is wondering): Someone reported it to Fan Fic people and it got taken down even though I put a disclaimer up that I did not own it (and this is Fan Fiction so why do we need to put a disclaimer at all really?) because apparently one cannot put up stories with reading the books (though I've seen other stories like this that haven't been taken down but whatever) so I am trying to think how I can add onto what I have of Lightning Coven while keeping with my goal of the characters reading the stories so everyone can read it. **

**AN 4: I received a message requesting a sequel to Twisted Fate (the story that apparently somebody hated enough to stick on dark lord potter forum about 'bad harry potter fan fics' *Rolls eyes at that*. So I will write up a sequel even though I wasn't planning on it but not sure when that will be posted. I need to figure out what to do there.**

* * *

**Stonehenge**

Outside Ottery St. Catchpole a young girl with dirty blond hair and silver eyes woke up. Silver eyes that had once been silver gray now lightened to pure silver and two silver wings lay limp on the bed. Outside stood a man with white hair and silver wings that fluttered nervously in the breeze, his black claws shining under the moonlight. As the house rattled, he looked upstairs to his daughter's room and withdrawing his claws and wings, made his way upstairs.

A knock on the door sounded and Mr. Lovegood opened the door. "My baby moonbeam how are you?" Mr. Lovegood asked his daughter as he came into the room.

"Daddy they've called haven't they?" Luna asked as she sat up, her wings fluttering restlessly. "Can we finally show the humans what we are?"

"We have to wait for what the princes say Luna," Mr. Lovegood said. "But yes my daughter they have called. If you're ready we'll apparate to Stonehenge where we'll meet the other demons who have been in hiding including what remains of the Celestial Demons."

Luna nodded eagerly. Her father was an air demon along with her mother. Unlike some other demons, Luna's demon side had not been sealed away as a child. They used the cover of being strange and believing in unseen creatures in order to hide their demon heritage from the world of muggle and magic. Muggle because they would see the demons as evil and magical because the magicals would likely experiment on them or even enslave them. Mr. Lovegood took his daughter's arm and they apparated to Stonehenge where they saw other demons emerging.

* * *

In Egypt a young man with red hair was in a pyramid when he saw the light from Viridian and Askelaad. With a smile, he apparated to Stonehenge. On a dragon reserve in Romania, another young man with red hair shakily got up and apparated as well. These were Bill and Charlie Weasley, being of fire and earth respectively. Bill was a fire demon and Charlie was an earth demon. They had been adopted by the Weasley Clan when they were children. It was the reason they had left the Weasleys when they graduated Hogwarts and why they were never spoken of in the Weasley home.

The demons gathered by their elements. Standing off on the fringe of the demons already gathered were a few of the lesser demon tribes who had hadn't betrayed the Celestial Demons. Chief among these tribes were the Egyptian Lesser Demons, the Mesopotamian Lesser Demons, and the Hungarian Lesser Demons. They had stuck to themselves for those that hadn't betrayed the Celestial Demons were still considered as outcasts by the other demon tribes.

* * *

In Grimmauld Askelaad and Viridian were resting in Askelaad's room after having gone upstairs to talk without the humans and werewolf listening in to their conversation. Downstairs were Sirius, Remus, Narcissa and Severus who were talking over the fact that Lily had been a demon. "What was that light?" Remus asked.

"No idea Moony," Sirius said. "Do either of you know what that was?" he asked Severus and Narcissa.

"No," said Narcissa.

"Maybe it was a summons of some sort," suggested Severus. "Sounds like something like the Dark Lord uses to summon his followers."

"So…they could be have been summoning other demons?" Remus asked.

Severus nodded. "It looks like it. Hopefully not here."

"Then where?" questioned Sirius and everyone fell silent as they looked at each other before rushing upstairs to Harry's room, only to find the twins gone.

* * *

A few minutes before as Askelaad and Viridian were resting in their rooms, another black light surrounded them and the twins disappeared from Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Okay where are we?" Viridian asked as he got up.

"I think we may be at Stonehenge," Aseklaad said. "Surely you would have heard about this brother?"

Viridian stuck his tongue out at Askelaad. "Of course I have but it is my first time being here."

Askelaad chuckled as he stood and helped Viridian to his feet. The two demons brushed themselves off once they were standing and walked towards Stonehenge along paths used long ago by ancient druids. "Why would they come here?" Askelaad asked.

Viridian shrugged in response. "Perhaps this is a place of magical energy," he said. "It was important to ancient magical societies around here."

"I once read it was popular among the druids as well," Askelaad said, "so maybe you have a point about magical energy."

The twins walked to the circle of stones, their wings and claws hidden from view for the time being, taking a lesser known path to the center of the circle that would bypass the demon tribes gathered. They would not reveal themselves until they had reached the center of the circle. Some other hooded figures apparated into Stonehenge and stood nervously in a group, the rest of the demons making way for them. These few hooded figures stood at the front of the other demon tribes, all waiting nervously for their princes to arrive. It had been centuries since the demon tribes had stood together. Not since the war in which the Celestial Demons had been nearly exterminated in the war.

Nervous chatter came from the ten demon tribes gathered, hoping and wondering what their princes would look like. A flash of green light appeared, blinding all the demons for a moment as the princes of the demons walked into the center of Stonehenge and then faded. When next the demons looked, they saw two fourteen year old boys with black wings widespread and all dropped to the ground before the twins after staring in shock for a few moments. "Prince Askelaad Elkhound and Prince Viridian Elkhound. Last rulers of the Celestial Demons and demon kind. We live to serve you," the demons murmured.


	7. Old Faces

**Old Faces**

Viridian and Askelaad looked over the demons gathered around them in silence, their wings fluttering slightly in the breeze. The two princes weren't sure what to say to the demons in front of them. "Please rise," Askelaad finally said and the demon tribes all stood. "Does anyone mind telling us how we got here?"

"Begging your pardon sire but you and your brother sent out a summons to all the demon tribes when your blood was unlocked," said Xenophilius Lovegood, his silver wings twitching restlessly in agitation.

"Who are you?" Asekalaad asked.

"My false name is Xenophilius Lovegood sire," said Xeno. "But my real name is Crux Silverwind." He gesutered for Luna to step forward.

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?" Askelaad asked in surprise as he briefly recalled the shy yet odd Ravenclaw that was in Ginny Weasley's year.

"Hello Prince Askelaad, also known as Harry Potter," said Luna in her melodic voice before turning to Viridian. "Hello Prince Viridian, also known as Draco Malfoy. It is nice to be properly introduced to our princes and rulers."

Both Askelaad and Viridian glanced at each other in surprise that Luna knew who they were. "Umm…someone mind cluing us in?" Viridian asked.

"Luna is a seer Your Majesties," said Crux. "Her real name is Lamia Silverwind and her mother was Lilith Silverwind. Rowena Ravenclaw was a seer and her blood flows in Lamia's veins through her mother's side. That's why we pretend to be believe in mythical creatures that don't exist and why Lamia acts oddly so that we can protect our demon natures."

"That's smart," Viridian said as if he couldn't believe that he was actually complimenting a Lovegood. Askelaad glared at his twin. Viridian just gave Askelaad a look.

"You're air demons?" Askelaad asked the Lovegoods.

"Yes we are sire," said Xeno. "You can tell by our silver wings. The demons in the front of the gathering are your own people. The…"

"Celestial…" Askelaad said.

"…Demons…." Breathed Viridian in surprise.

The said Celestial Demons removed their hoods and separated further into the nobles and low class. There were five families of low class demons and six families of the noble class. Viridian and Askelaad shook their heads. This was all that remained of their people? Eleven families? The Celestial Demons lowered their wings to their sides in submission to the princes. All the demon tribes could see the horror and sadness on the royal line's faces as they surveyed their own people and they threw their heads to the sky to let out a keening animalistic cry at the loss.

"Do not worry about us Your Majesties," said Damon Nightshade, one of the noble Celestial Demons. "The Celestial Demons will rise up again under your guidance and the world will rue the day that the princes were separated and our people destroyed."

Bill and Charlie Weasley stepped forward and lowered their hoods so that their princes could see their faces. "Weasley?" Viridian said a hint of the old Malfoy disgust in his voice and a sneer that would have made Lucius proud on his face.

The two elder Weasleys rolled their eyes at Prince Viridian's characteristic Malfoy sneer but dipped their heads to both princes. "Prince Viridian and Prince Askelaad," said Charlie.

Askelaad had to think where he had seen Charlie Weasley before he remembered. "Wait Ron's brother? The one who works with dragons?"

"Yeah that's me Your Majesty," said Charlie. "This is my brother, Bill. He's a curse breaker for Gringotts and is working in Egypt or was until we felt your summons."

"You know Charlie Weasley?" asked Viridian.

"No but I remember Ron saying he worked on a dragon reserve in Romania. Hermione and I snuck that baby dragon that Hagrid hatched in his hut out of the castle and some of Charlie's friends picked the dragon up on their way to visit Charlie."

"You really snuck a dragon out of Hogwarts?" Viridian asked his brother. "Heh. Never thought Granger would be one for breaking rules Potter."

Askelaad chuckled in amusement. "Are all of your family demons?" asked Askelaad.

"No sire," said Bill. "We aren't even Weasleys."

The twins surprise was evident on their faces at Bill's declaration for they looked at each other and then back at the 'not-Weasley' Weasleys. "We were adopted by the Weasley Clan and don't know how we were adopted but it's why we left when we had both graduated Hogwarts and why we aren't talked about much within the Weasley clan. My real name is Zachariah Shadowbane and I am a fire demon."

"My name is Cyran Eveningshade and I'm an earth demon and able to speak with dragons," Charlie, or rather Cyran, said. The two brothers released their glamors. Bill's hair had become a dark burgundy and his eyes were now crimson. Charlie's hair had become light brown and his eyes had changed to bright green.

"What will you be doing princes about your education?" asked Damon.

"I do not want to go back to Hogwarts," Askelaad said. "However it wouldn't surprise me if Dumbledore somehow got me to go back there for my fourth year of schooling and to ensure I would complete my magical education at Hogwarts."

"If my twin is forced to go back to Hogwarts then I will be joining him," Viridian said. "What we want to do is try to find our kingdom again and find out who is responsible for separating us from each other."

"That would be difficult if Dumbledore wants you to return to Hogwarts sire," Zachariah said. "He may try something to make you end up going back to school."

"Wouldn't put it past the old codger," said Viridian causing his twin to laugh.

"Luna, I mean Lamia, are you returning to Hogwarts?" Askelaad asked the third year eagle.

"I am sire," Lamia said. "You know that we use our human names when we're around humans correct?"

"We do," Viridian said. "Though we only learned about this a couple nights ago."

"And it was by chance that Viridian found me," said Askelaad.

"Though it took a while for us to get over the shock of a Potter and Malfoy being brothers," said Viridian.

"You seem to be taking this well Your Majesties," said Cyran. "Ron always said that you two were at each other's throats."

"If not for Weasley and Hagrid, we might have become friends on the Hogwarts Express," said Askelaad bitterly.

"We need to get going Prince Askelaad and Prince Viridian," said Damon. "The sun is almost up."

"Is that a bad thing?" Askelaad questioned, not understanding why their meeting had to be cut short.

"It is if we don't want humans, both magical and muggle, flocking to this place to see why a gathering of demons has emerged," said Cyran. "If Dumbledore was behind separating you both, then he may know that your demon sides have been awakened. It's better not to risk it."

"How do we contact you all?" asked Viridian.

But before the demons could reply the earth around them shook and the princes vanished in the same black light that had taken them to Stonehenge, landing the pair safely back in Askelaad's room at Number 12 Grimmauld. The demons bowed their heads and disapparated from the scene just as the sun rose over the horizon.


	8. Demonic Revelations

**Here is the new chapter for Celestial Demon. The next chapter is called Goats Amuck and was originally going to be this chapter but I changed it so I could get this story updated. I have started on the next chapters of Darkweaver and Dragon Son and hope to get Darkweaver updated on Friday and Dragon Son updated sometime this week. **

**I am also working on the next entry for Moonlight Shadows, which honestly I probably shouldn't be doing when I have other stories to update, but the idea is in my head and I want it out on paper before I forget it. **

**Snow has been bad here and gets on the satillite dish which messes with my internet until its cleaned off. Bad thing about living in a valley is the sun doesn't hit in all the right places so snow and ice take forever to melt but we're supposed to get rain and warmer temps so hopefully it will help with melting the ice. I spent the day grocery shopping in town and breaking up ice on the porch. Don't do so good with walking on ice. **

* * *

**Demonic Revelations**

"What's with all the jerking around?" Viridian complained as they found themselves back in Askelaad's room.

"I've no idea," said Askelaad with a shrug. "I'm a bit shocked that two Weasleys aren't really Weasleys."

"I'm shocked that Luna Lovegood is actually a demon," said Viridian. "No wonder she got into Ravenclaw. Maybe it had something to do with her being an air demon."

"Luna has brains," Askelaad argued. "She may be odd but she's a great friend and has always been there. Unlike Granger and Weasel. It could also be due to Ravenclaw's blood flows in her veins."

Viridian snorted in laughter.

"What?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when Potter bashed the buck-toothed beaver and the talking garbage disposal," said Viridian.

"Well I never thought I'd be the brother to a stuck up Malfoy," retorted Askelaad before the brothers laughed. Viridian bid his brother goodnight and disappeared to his own room before crawling into his bed and going to sleep.

The adults on the other hand had spent the entire night awake, not daring to leave Grimmauld and wondering what could have become of the twins who had vanished from their beds without a word. However none of the adults were interested in dealing with a couple of angry demons and hoped to get answers when and if the pair came back to Grimmauld Place.

Narcissa, Severus, Sirius and Remus had stayed up and talked about the consequences of Dumbledore possibly wanting Harry back into school for his fourth year. Sirius had explained how he had come back to Britain after he'd been hiding out in the tropics when it got near Harry's birthday and his demon blood awakening. Lily had instructed him to tell Harry about his awakening and bring him to safety. They agreed that since it was likely that Dumbledore would try to take Harry back to Hogwarts for fourth year, that they would inform him of the Order of the Phoenix and some of its key members.

It was afternoon when the princes woke from their sleep and came downstairs into the dining room to see Remus bringing out platters of food to the table while Severus, Narcissa and Sirius were sitting around the table expectantly. "Afternoon you two," said Sirius. "Sleep well?"

"Slept fine Padfoot," said Harry. "Meeting with our people went well."

"Though it was sadly short," said Draco as he covered up a yawn, "but surprising."

Harry chuckled in agreement with his brother. The adults looked at each other in surprise. Who would have thought that a Malfoy and a Potter would get along without being at each other's throats? Never mind that they were brothers and twins to boot? Well they weren't really a Malfoy and a Potter so maybe that was why they weren't attempting to kill each other. The fact that there had not been a fight between the two dominant demons was surprising to the three humans and werewolf as well. Still it was only a matter of time before the twins fought over who was the more dominant one. Even Padfoot could sense that before him were two predators he wouldn't want to go up against and like Moony, Padfoot submitted to the two demons in the back of Sirius's mind.

The two brothers sat down at the table and took their plates of food from Remus as soon as the plates were set in front of them. Remus gave food to everyone else and then sat down before making his own plate. "So what happened at your meeting?" Severus asked.

"We met the last remaining eleven families of our kind and the other demon tribes as well," said Harry as he bit into a piece of fried chicken. "Found out that some interesting people are also demons," he said with a chuckle as he looked to his twin.

"It was a shock," Draco admitted to the room. "The oldest Weasley children and the Lovegoods are demons."

"And it turns out that the oldest Weasleys aren't even Weasleys. They were apparently adopted by the Weasley Clan," said Harry.

The group blinked at the interesting information Harry and Draco told them. They hadn't known that the oldest Weasley children or the Lovegoods were demons. How many other people had they known who were really demons? Was it possible that whoever had stolen the twins and separated them had also given the two demons to the Weasley Clan? But who would do that and how had they known that the oldest not-Weasleys were demons in the first place? What had happened to their true families?

"When did you get back to Grimmauld?" Sirius asked.

"This morning at dawn," said Draco. "Something pulled us away before we could get an answer in how to contact our people. Probably the same thing that sent us to the meeting of our people in the first place and summoned them to the meeting place but we don't know just what this force is that is jerking us around."

"Maybe it is something to do with us being demons and princes," Harry suggested curiously. It would require more research if possible and thought before the young prince could figure out what this force was and if it was dangerous or not. So far it hadn't harmed them, whatever it was, but who knew with demons? Draco shrugged to his twin's suggestion as he wasn't too sure either and they looked at the werewolf and three humans who were just as clueless.

"Harry and Draco we need to talk to you both about something important," said Sirius as he looked at his godson.

"What about?" Harry asked as he helped himself to some tea.

Sirius waited until everyone had served themselves and was tucking in before taking a breath. "What do you two know about the Order of the Phoenix?"


	9. Goats Amuck

**Goats Amuck**

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix was responsible for killing and capturing a lot of Death Eaters in the first war with the Dark Lord," Draco spoke up. "Lucius Malfoy was caught by them once but managed to escape with the help of a spy in the Order of the Phoenix. He told me a bit about it when I got old enough to be indoctrinated into his pureblood bullshit."

"Probably that rat Pettigrew," Harry said. "Bastard still owes me a life debt for me saving his life last year in the Shrieking Shack."

"You went to the Shrieking Shack?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Weasel, Beaver and I went down to Hagrid's to see him before Buckbeak's execution," he glared at his twin who blushed.

"I was a pompous git back then. Sorry," Draco said.

"Draco you've been a pompous git since I met you in Madam Malkin's my first year," Harry said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco snarled as he stood up, claws and wings coming out as he turned his eyes on his twin.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Harry snarled back. The two princes faced off against each other, having forgotten the humans and werewolf were in the room with them. Remus and Sirius quickly got up out of the way and took Severus and Narcissa with them.

"Where are we going?" Narcissa asked. "What's happening?"

"It looks like they're going to fight to see which is the dominant twin," said Remus. "They're going to establish dominance between them."

"But I thought they were both princes?" Sirius asked.

"They are but it's common among predators to fight for dominance," Remus patiently explained. "It's better they get this done now than before that foolish goat decides to interfere and stir things up."

* * *

In the dining room, the twins were glaring at each other, their wings flared out behind them and their auras in full force. If the others had been in the room, they would have been engulfed by it, choked even. Their auras were all encompassing and extremely powerful. All the demons' auras were powerful, however the Celestial Demons had the most powerful auras with the lesser demon tribes having the weakest auras in terms of the demon hierarchy but even a lesser demon's aura was more powerful than a human's.

Remus shut the door of the Blacks' informal sitting room and locked it behind him. Outside they heard the snarls and growls of the two princes as they fought for dominance and control as well as things being thrown around the room. Remus and Sirius strengthened the wards around the door in the hopes that it would stop the two fighting demons from entering the room. Nobody was sure what would happen if the demons got into the room in their enraged state.

In the dining room the table was overturned and shoved out of the way as the two princes circled each other. Two of the chairs had missing legs and claw marks on them. Blood splatters lay on the floor and overturned table along with gouge marks as the princes had fought. Claws and fangs were covered in blood from where the princes had scratched and bit each other in an effort for control.

Blood dripped from both Askelaad and Viridian as they stopped and then lunged at each other, tearing and biting flesh as they continued fighting to see who would be the dominant out of the pair. Askelaad called on the shadows to aid him as Viridian formed ice spears out of thin air and sent them at Askelaad. Roaring in pain as two pierced Askelaad's shoulder and leg, Askelaad lashed out blindly as he shut his eyes to avoid them being damaged and felt the shadows cloak around the young prince before he heard his twin's scream of pain and risked opening his eyes to see the shadows tearing at the other prince. Without intending to, Askelaad had just shaped the shadows into razor sharp daggers.

Askelaad raised his hand and slid back into the dark spaces around the Celestial Demon like tame but dangerous dogs, waiting for their master's next command. Askelaad shivered in pleasure at the feeling of safety he felt as the shadows washed over him and blanketed him in their touch. Snarling, Askelaad lunged at Viridian, taking his injured brother by surprise and fastened his claws and teeth into the other Celestial Demon Royal before biting down on his life vein. He felt Viridian struggle underneath him as Askelaad pinned his brother to the floor and bit down harder with a warning growl until he felt his brother go limp. "Do you submit?" Askelaad growled inhumanly.

"I…sub…m…it," Viridian gasped, whimpering at the tight hold his dominant twin had on his throat. Viridian felt Askelaad remove his teeth from his neck and sit back.

"Good," Askelaad growled, eyes shining with power and the temporary bloodlust as a result of the fight. He helped his twin up and they looked around at the mess on the floor and walls of the dining room. Both were panting and bleeding from various wounds from their fight and they looked towards where the body of Kreacher had lain. The house elf's body lay in…multiple places, limbs scattered everywhere and blood oozing out of the holes of the insane house elf. "Looks like we may have got carried away. Perhaps we should get cleaned up and vanish the mess," Askelaad suggested as he looked around the room.

Viridian nodded, dizzy from the blood loss. Askelaad helped Viridian to his feet and then helped his brother to a chair that hadn't been destroyed before following the scent of fear in the house and knocked on the door. "Moony open up!" Harry shouted.

"H…Harry?" choked out Remus and the young prince nearly laughed at the fear coming from the deformed werewolf.

"Yes Moony it's Harry. We were wondering if you could all help us clean up the dining room. It appears to be in somewhat of a mess due to our fight."

He stepped back as he heard the door unlock and then open before Moony poked his head out before the former DADA professor stepped out of the room followed by Sirius, Narcissa and Severus. The four other people living in Grimmauld Place followed Harry to the kitchen and stopped at the sight of the destruction in the room. Severus and Narcissa went over to begin tending to the princes while Remus and Sirius began to clean up everything in the dining room and restore things to order.

It took twenty minutes to get the princes healed and the room back in order. The remains of Kreacher were set on fire with a well-placed Incendio before the humans and werewolf sat around the table and looked at the last of the royal line. "So who won?" Sirius asked only to get smacked upside the head by Remus.

"I did," Harry said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin that Narcissa handed him. "Draco submitted to me and now I am the dominant twin however we both have equal say in terms of our subjects and the rest of our kind."

"Well glad that's settled," said Severus. "What does that mean if you end up going back to Hogwarts?"

Harry and Draco both scowled at the mention of Hogwarts. "Draco has to pass decisions through me if he wants something and I decide if it is granted or not. But in terms of ruling our kin and our subjects, we are of equal standing as we are the last of the royal family of Celestial Demons," said Harry.

Harry went up to his room and brought down the book that their mother had left for them and turned to the third chapter. Their hunger lay forgotten in light of the fight between the princes and everyone's interest in what the third chapter had to say. Harry passed the book to Draco so he could read it.

"_Chapter Three: Arch Enemies."_

"What's this one about?" Narcissa asked.

"It talks about why the demons and angels are enemies," said Draco as he skimmed the page he was on. Clearing his throat, he began to read the third chapter.

"_In some monotheistic religions around the world, angels are considered the servants of God. Holy beings with golden halos and white wings dressed in white robes that have no free will to act on their own. Notable angels are Gabriel, Michael the Arch-Angel and Raphael. They come to those pure of heart and blessed by God, deliver messages to Prophets, and even the Angel of Death is said to collect the souls of the dead. Angels have an importance in the muggle big three religions which are Judaism, Christianity, and Islam. They take place side by side Saints in some Christian Churches on their stained glass windows. Angels are symbolic with good while demons are symbolized as creatures of the Fallen Angel Lucifer and thus are considered the servants of evil. Yet nothing could be further from the truth though that is the fault of man,"_ Draco read.

"Interesting. Muggles have strange ideas," said Narcissa.

"God is about the only thing Muggles tend to believe in for the unexplained though others don't believe in God at all. It's a personal preference," said Severus. "But even so they don't believe about magic."

"The human is correct about Muggles and their belief or lack of belief in God. Some Muggles don't believe in God just like they don't believe in magic. Others who believe in God believe magic to be evil," said Harry with a shrug of his shoulders. He only knew this from when his relatives had taken him to church when he was a young child at Christmas and for Sunday Service until Uncle Vernon had grown tired of religion in his house and forbid the family from going.

Draco went back to reading once silence had again fallen on the group. _"Lucifer was indeed an Angel fallen from grace. He tried to become better than God and was sentenced to reside over Hell as well as dwell therein for all eternity. The demons became the servants of the Betrayer, the Beast, the Dark One in mythology and religion. Why it is true that the more animalistic demons serve the devil, the clans of the Demons answer only to the highest of demon kind, the Celestial Demons."_

Harry took the book and began to read_. "The Celestial Demons, at first glance, appear like Angels. But Angels are creatures of purity and goodness with no free will. Demons have free will to disobey or obey as they will. Another difference is the Angels always have white wings with Fallen Angels having gray or black wings, depending on how long they have been on Earth and have a tainted aura. Celestial Demons can be determined by their eye color and their wing color, see Chapter One for reference on the eye color and wing color of the demon races. Celestial Demons are more neutral. They are not necessarily evil and they are not entirely pure. This noble race of demons wishes to only live in peace in their domain and govern the races that are subject to them without getting into the affairs between Heaven and Hell and they detest getting into the lives of humans."_

"I wonder why that is?" questioned Severus.

There were shrugs from everyone else in the room as none had an answer to Serverus's question. _"As a whole, because demons were created by Lucifer to be his servants and Angels were created by God to be his servants along with human kind and the creatures of the earth, demons have gained a bad reputation in myth and religion. Where there is good there is also evil. Where there is light there is also dark. Demons have also gained a reputation as being evil thanks to they are capable of being summoned by those hungry for power and wealth whereas Angels cannot be summoned from Heaven. Animals, most notably cats and dogs, are able to sense both demons and angels among them. Humans contribute such a thing to the sixth sense animals seem to have that alerts them to when a natural disaster is about to occur. _

"_It is not only because Angels serve God and Demons are said to serve Lucifer that causes the Demons and Angels to hate each other. It is because…"_

There was a knock on the door, causing the princes to look up and growl in the direction. Harry closed the book and disappeared upstairs to his room while Severus got up and quickly disappeared via the floo network back to his home in Spinner End. "Who is that?" asked Draco.

"I'll go see," said Remus as he got up and hurried down the hallway towards the front door. Harry had just come back downstairs and resumed his seat at the table after making sure the book on Celestial Demons was locked safely away when Remus came down the hallway with Professor Dumbledore. The twins noticed how Dumbledore's smile faded upon seeing Draco and Narcissa there at Grimmauld. But just as quickly as the frown had appeared, it was gone, replaced once more by the fake grandfatherly smile.

"Headmaster do what do we owe this visit?" Sirius asked as he stood up to greet the Light Lord.

"Ah Sirius my boy," said Dumbledore. "I was just on my way to Diagon Alley for a nice walk when I decided to stop by and see how you were doing."

Sure you did you old coot, was the thought going through Sirius's head. "Well I have to say this is a surprise Headmaster."

"Please my boy, call me Albus. You aren't my student anymore though I must ask Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy are doing here," said Albus. Mrs. Malfoy was the wife of a Death Eater and couldn't be allowed to leave with knowledge of the Order's Headquarters being here. She would need to be eliminated and Mr. Malfoy needed to be put back with his father and grow up to follow in Lucius's footsteps.

"I invited my cousins over for a chat," said Sirius. "I am Head of House Black and they fall under my house if anything unfortunate were to happen to Lucius."

"Of course my dear boy but nothing has happened to Lucius so therefore there is no need for Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy to be here."

Sirius frowned at the Headmaster. "Headmaster, you cannot order my family out of my house. Only I can. Narcissa as Head of House Black I hereby welcome you and Draco into the Black family. Furthermore, I decree the marriage between Lucius Abraxas Malfoy of House Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black of Black House terminated. I also order Lucius Malfoy to pay back the entire dowry he got from the Black House for Narcissa's dowry. So mote it be."

_Take that old man,_ thought Sirius as he saw Dumbledore's mask slip.

"Very well," said Dumbledore though inside he was fuming. "Harry, Ron has been asking for you to come over for the rest of the summer. Molly will take you school shopping and make sure to get money out of your vault for your things."

"No," Harry said, having to fight down the urge to kill this pathetic human.

"No?" Dumbledore asked. "My boy, I'm sure that whatever spat you two had can be set aside."

"I said no," Harry said slowly. "I like being with my godfather and adopted uncle Headmaster, thank you very much."

Draco snorted behind his hand at his brother's essentially telling the Headmaster to sod off. Dumbledore glared at the blond haired ponce over Harry's shoulder but Narcissa and Remus saw the glare and frowned at each other when the Headmaster wasn't looking.

"Now my boy why ever don't you want to hang out with your best friend?"

"Headmaster, I've been doing a lot of thinking over the summer holidays and I've realized that there's a few things I should have realized from the time I met Ron in my first year."

"What is that Harry?"

"All Ron cares about is Qudditch and food. He's lazy and uses Hermione for all the answers to his homework because he can't be bothered to do it for himself. He's a lackluster average wizard with no prominent achievements since I have met him. He takes the easy way out of things like Divination and then makes things up because Trelawney is a fraud who is scared of her own shadow and doesn't know the truth if it was an owl that pecked her in the and lastly he is a jealous prat who just wants to use me so he can get free goodies and friends."

Dumbledore stared at Harry in shock. Why was Harry behaving like this? His eyes again went to the Malfoy brat that wasn't really a Malfoy. No Dumbledore was aware perfectly of the fact that they were twins and had been the one to separate them. "Well I'm afraid Harry that it has already been arranged. You will go to the Burrow with me right now and then the Weasleys will take you to get your school supplies and take you to King's Cross on September 1st."

Harry glared at the old man and stormed up to his room in a huff. He took his trunk and made sure his mother's trunk was disguised from that meddlesome human-goat-sucker before walking back downstairs where he saw his godfather in a shouting match with the Headmaster. He leaned against the wall as Dumbledore was thrown out of Grimmauld Place and banned from entering the house ever again along with Sirius removing his home as the location of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry snickered as he turned to his godfather. "Where did you send him?"

"I don't know," said Sirius. "Hopefully in the middle of Russia or a volcano. The Black Wards have a mind of their own when expelling unwelcome guests. Go back upstairs pup. He won't be able to come back here."

"Thanks," said Harry as he dragged his trunk back upstairs, laughing as he imagined here the Headmaster could have been sent too.

* * *

_1,000 miles away in Nebraska:_

Dumbledore found himself landing with a thud in a pigsty. As if being covered in mud wasn't enough, he found himself surrounded by annoying farm animals. "NOOOOOOOO! SIRIUS BLACK I'LL MAKE...NO! THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE BLOOMERS! GET OFF YOU FLEA INFESTED MAGGOT!"


	10. Meddling

**Meddling**

During the rest of the summer, Askelaad and Viridian had continued to learn about each other and about their race thanks to their mother's book. Since the Headmaster had been thrown out of the Black Family Home and his vigilante order had been banned from the Black Property, nobody had seen hide nor hair of him since. Severus had stopped by a couple nights after he had left to say that Dumbledore had returned from a place called Nebraska, covered in mud and for some reason goat fur. When asked what had happened to his robes, Severus had reported that Dumbledore's robes had been eaten by goats along with his bloomers which made everyone in the room gag at the mental image though it was pretty funny.

It had been a few weeks after the incident that Severus remembered the journals he and Lily had shared and he brought them over to Grimmauld to speak with the twins about. Askelaad and Viridian had been fascinated by the journals and had reluctantly thanked Severus for them before retiring to Viridian's room to pour over them and find out all they could about their mother's life as a Celestial Demon and her thoughts on being human, knowing she was pregnant with twins and the future heirs to not only the Celestial Demons but also to the demon races.

As summer drew to a close and the day that they might end up going to Hogwarts drew closer and closer, the twins were pondering on where to go to school. Neither wanted to return to Hogwarts as they both wanted to look for their kingdom and get back to ruling their people and the other demon tribes. Sirius had suggested that maybe they could attend Beauxbatons but Narcissa had pointed out that Durmstrang, Hogwarts, and Beauxbatons had an international alliance with each other, especially involving an international competition called the Triwizard Tournament. This had been the first time that Askelaad had ever heard of there being other wizarding schools besides Hogwarts. Viridian of course knew about Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang but not about the others. It was hard to believe there were only eleven schools for the entire wizarding world.

"Well there is Beauxbatons Academy of Magic which is located in Pyrenees, France. It serves students in France, the Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, Portugal, and Spain. Castlebruxo is located in the Amazon Rain Forest in Brazil and serves students all over South America. They have a pen pal program with Hogwarts," said Narcissa. "Durmstrang Institute is located in either Sweden or Norway and serves students all over the world but mostly from Northern Europe. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is located in Scotland, United Kingdom as you know and serves students from the United Kingdom and Ireland. Ilvermony is in North America and serves students all over North America. Koldovstoretz is located in Russia and serves students in Russia. Mahoutkoro School of Magic is located in Minami, Iwo Jima Japan and serves students in Japan. They prize wands made of Cherry Wood. Uagadou School of Magic gives the address of Mountains of the Moon, Uganda and serves students all over Africa. There are three schools left whose names and locations are unknown."

"How do you know that Narcissa?" asked Sirius. "Not even I know that."

"I had time to read and make some non Death-Eater friends while Lucius was busy in Death Eater meetings," said Narcissa.

"Oh," said Sirius and didn't say anything else. "Has Dumbledore said anything about Harry Severus?"

"He keeps saying that he wants Harry Potter back at Hogwarts for his fourth year though I'm not sure why," said Severus.

"Probably to keep control of me," said Harry. "And to keep me from my brother."

Severus nodded. "You're likely right," he said. "Dumbledore has been really anxious this year since they are bringing back the Triwizard Tournament and he's bringing Alastor Moody out of retirement this year to be the new DADA professor. He's also angry that Narcissa and Draco were here when he came by to 'visit' you Black," said Severus.

"Well Narcissa is family and she can be here now since I annulled her marriage to Lucuis Malfoy," said Black. "That meddling old codger can go choke on a lemon drop."

The twins snickered to themselves at Sirius's words. "Maybe we can look at some other schools that don't have anything to do with Hogwarts," said Harry. "It'd be nice to see what these other schools are like and possibly attend them."

"That's a good idea," said Remus. "We'll have to do that during these next few days and see if there's a school you boys like."

"Yeah but I can't attend another school can I?" asked Draco as he looked at Narcissa.

"Yes you can," said Sirius. "Harry has money from the Potter, Peverell and Malfoy vaults and I can pay your tuition Draco."

"Um…thanks," said Draco in surprise.

Before they could go out and begin Harry's suggestion, they got a visit from Cornelius Fudge who came to arrest Sirius Black and put him back into Azkaban. As Sirius was a wanted fugitive, he wasn't technically allowed to have custody of Harry Potter and so Harry was sent to the Burrow. Remus was also arrested for being a 'danger' to Harry Potter since he was a werewolf though the Ministry of Magic didn't care about anything happening to the Malfoy brat, even if Lucius was such a prominent figure in the wizarding world. Narcissa and Draco managed to stay in Grimmauld thanks to being part of the Black Family but Draco was expelled from Hogwarts. It had been a last ditch effort by Dumbledore to separate the boys from each other and ensure that Harry Potter remained under his control for when the Dark Lord came back and the boy could fulfill his destiny.

His last days at the Burrow were utterly boring and Askelaad had to restrain himself from murdering Molly Weasley, Ginny, Ron and even Percy. He didn't mind the twins; they were alright for humans, but he hated being separated from his brother. He was also furious that Viridian had been expelled from Hogwarts and knew it was a ploy of Dumbledore's though the teen couldn't prove it of course. It still didn't allow the Order of the Phoenix or Dumbledore back into Grimmauld Place though so that was something.

Draco had decided to go to Castlebruxo. Even though he wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts with his brother, thanks to Dumbledore's manipulations, he might see if he could join the pen pal program. Dumbledore didn't have authority over another school and couldn't cancel the program without angering the other school altogether. Besides somewhere warm for once would be nice though he would sadly find out that warm couldn't begin to describe Brazil.

On September 1st of the year 1994, Harry Potter boarded the train with the rabbit warren-eh the Weasley family-and was forced to sit with Ron Weasley bashing Slytherins, cheering over the fact that Draco had been expelled, and talks of Qudditch. It was a shame Harry would go to Azkaban if he ended up tossing Ron underneath the train wheels along the way to Hogwarts and instead focused his attention on watching the speeding countryside as he headed towards a place that for the first time in his life _didn't_ feel like home.


	11. Forgotten

**Forgotten**

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, the weather was horrible. It was storming though there was thankfully not the presence of dementors like last year when his godfather had escaped from Azkaban to supposedly kill him. Being at Hogwarts meant that Harry could not continue with his lessons on his people and he doubted that he would be allowed into Hogsmeade this year since he had managed to avoid Dumbledore for the better part of a few weeks into his summer vacation. Harry was practically dragged to a waiting carriage that Ron, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ginny climbed into. Harry was pleased to see Lamia-_Luna_-sitting in the carriage already. The girl gave Harry a smile before going back to reading the Quibbler that was upside down, a necklace made of butterbeer bottle caps around her neck. Nobody noticed the smile Luna had given Harry for which the prince was relieved.

The carriage started moving one everyone was aboard and followed the rest of the carriages that carried second to seventh year students to Hogwarts. Hermione was talking about her trip to France that her parents had taken her on during the summer and Ron was talking about Quidditch and how they stood a chance against Slytherin now since Malfoy had been expelled. This prompted Hermione to ask why he had been expelled as this was the first time she had heard about it as she hadn't ridden with the boys in their compartment this year and Ron had said he wasn't sure why Dumbledore had expelled Malfoy but he had overheard Dumbledore talking about it to his parents when Harry had been dropped off at the Burrow over the summer.

Harry just ignored everything that Hermione and Ron were talking about. He couldn't believe that he had actually become friends with these two idiots. Hermione was a jackdaw who never shut up and Ron was a human garbage disposal who only thought about stuffing his fat face at the Gryffindor table, much to his chagrin and the disgust of many other house mates. _ Should have let Hermione get squashed by the troll in first year, _he thought to himself. Harry pulled his cloak around him and sighed in relief as the carriage stopped in front of the doors leading to the castle. He shoved Ron out of the carriage, causing Luna to snicker behind her book and Neville even grinned at Ron getting a face full of mud before stepping out of the carriage and making his way into the Great Hall, taking a seat at the Gryffindor Table in a different spot than he usually did.

Neville and Dean came in next and sat on either side of Harry, Seamus sitting down across from them so the Weasleys and Granger couldn't sit with them. Personally, the other three boys in Harry's year that lived in Gryffindor with Ron and him, found the crush that Ginny had on Harry as sickening and odd. Sure, Ginny had nearly died in her first year, but it was her fault. Even Dean and Seamus who were half-bloods knew better than to write to something that wrote back.

"Trying to get away from Ginny?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I don't want to be seen with those people," he sneered. Seamus and Dean looked at each other in bewilderment

Luna came in next and skipped over to the Ravenclaw, followed by Hermione and a muddy Ronald. Much of the Great Hall burst out laughing as Ron Weasley came into the Great Hall, dripping water and mud off of him. They could hear Filch screaming about dirty footprints and having to do a thorough cleaning from outside the Great Hall but nobody paid any mind to the cantankerous caretaker who hated the students because he was a squib.

"Move Seamus! That's my seat!" Ron shouted as he came over to Harry.

"Seamus was here first Ron," said Harry as he glared at the human before him.

"You're my best mate and therefore I deserve to sit by you. Not some stupid Half-Blood," said Ron.

"I'm not your mate. In case you didn't realize, I'm a half-blood myself. So, by your statement, you don't want to hang out with a 'stupid Half-Blood' like myself."

"Actually Harry, you would be a Blood-Traitor just like the Weasleys."

"Harry James Potter! You need to show Ron some respect!"

"Oh do I big-mouth?" questioned Harry. "I wasn't aware that I had to answer to a Mudblood like yourself."

There were gasps around him and Hermione ran away in tears. "Hermione!" Ron shouted. Most of the hall stared at Harry, those students who were already inside the Great Hall staring with open mouths as the Boy-Who-Lived used the 'M' word and sent the know-it-all running from the Great Hall in tears. Ron, of course, did the stupid thing and smacked Harry across his face. "What's gotten into you mate?! You're not supposed to be a bloody jerk like Malfoy!"

Harry sat there for a few minutes stunned before getting to his feet and grabbing Ron's wrist. He twisted it back until there was a loud _SNAP_ that echoed throughout the Great Hall before punching the Weasel in his face and bloodying his nose. "Maybe I've done some thinking over the summer, _mate_, and have decided I'm better off without you two. Ever since I've come to Hogwarts you have stood in the way of me getting any friends except you. I could have gotten to know my other dorm mates if it weren't for you blocking my attempts and my own stupidity. And you stupid cow," Harry said directing his next words to the harlot who was trying to shove Neville out of the way, "I don't like you. Get that through your thick skull. I have never liked you and I'd never date any woman who had red hair." Ginny huffed and ran off, Harry turning back to Neville, Dean and Seamus. "What do you mean I'm a Blood-Traitor Neville?" asked Harry as he sat down.

"Well because James Potter married a Muggleborn witch, most purebloods consider him to be a Blood Traitor," said Neville. "Before your father married your mom, the Potters were always a Pureblood family. The Weasleys are also Blood-Traitors due to their association with Muggles," he said.

Harry shrugged and Ron walked out of the Great Hall, holding his hands to his face, blood dripping between his fingers. Harry used a napkin to clean the blood off his hands. "So, how was your summer Dean?"

Once the sorting had been completed the students were fed, allowing many of the staff to stare at Harry Potter. Severus guessed this was a result of Draco being expelled from Hogwarts and did not look forward to the prince's rage. _Dumbledore you've really done it this time,_ Severus thought, looking over to the Headmaster. Dumbledore for his part was staring open mouthed at his weapon. How could this brat end up going Dark over the course of the summer? Of course. It had to do with being exposed to the brat Malfoy, Black and Lupin who were naturally dark by classification, whether due to their house or being a creature. He had to figure out a way to get Harry back underneath his thumb and soon or else the boy might end up joining Voldemort.

Harry sighed and when he got up to the fourth-year boys dormitory, changed and went straight to bed. He closed the curtains and placed silencing and sticking charms on them so nobody would be able to open them before sighing to himself. It was going to be a long year. Maybe he would get lucky and Dumbledore would be killed sometime in the year. Yes, that would be nice.


	12. Undesired

**AN: I have been working on this chapter and started a response to my answer to my challenge Roaring Serenade. **

* * *

**Undesired**

When Harry woke up the next morning, it was to silence within his dorm room. His other dorm mates had already showered, dressed, and gone downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast by the time Harry undid the sticking charm from his curtains and looked around the empty common fourth-year boy's dormitory. Even Ron was absent for which Harry was grateful. However, he was not looking forward to seeing Hermione and Ron. The Beaver would probably badger him about making it up with his friends and the Weasel would just be annoying. _I wonder if there's a spell to permanently transfigure the garbage disposal into an actual weasel permanently?_ With a sigh, Harry got to his feet and grabbed a clean robe and some clothes before making his way to the attached showers to get ready for the day.

As he entered the Great Hall, the ceiling showed white clouds going across a pale blue sky. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the weather outside and changed from day to night. It was an interesting piece of spell work in Harry's opinion. Harry piled some food onto his plate and began eating, ignoring Ron's and Hermione's attempts to talk with him. Instead, he talked with Neville who revealed he was also a demon, of the race of Earth. This surprised Harry but he was glad to have another subject within Hogwarts and a potential friend. Neville explained that he had heard his princes' call but that he had been unable to attend the meeting due to his grandmother entertaining some friends and Neville had to be presentable. Thinking on this new revelation, Harry realized that might explain why Neville was so good with herbology.

Suggesting his thought to Neville about permanently turning Ron into a weasel, Neville had snickered and said they could try to work on such a project. However, the young earth demon had pointed out they would need to make sure the weasel could never use his magic to get out and Harry reiterated that Ron probably couldn't find his way out from under his mother's arms. Luna, having zeroed in on the conversation between Harry and Neville, snickered to herself, causing some fellow Ravenclaws to look at her before going back to their own conversations and meals. It was just Loony Lovegood. Nobody important to the majority of the student body.

* * *

Somewhere, far from Britain, the Celestial Demons had gathered in a secret underground chamber. They were celebrating the awakening of their princes but one of the Lesser Demon tribes had reported that Prince Viridian was attending Castlebruxo. They weren't sure why the princes weren't together after being separate for thirteen years and dreaded the future. Prince Askelaad didn't seem very stable when separate from his brother but the few Celestial Demons left couldn't do much about that. They'd just have to hope the princes didn't end up killing everyone who got in their way. Otherwise there would be no future for the demon clans.

* * *

Draco was enjoying his new school. He'd been forced to take some tests and discovered most of the education at Hogwarts was subpar compared to what they were learning in Castlebruxo so had been put into third year at school. Luckily he was on track with Potions and realized this might be another thing that had occurred with Dumbledore becoming Headmaster thirty-eight years ago. He shuddered to think what his brother was facing at Hogwarts by himself. No…he'd have to say he pitied Hogwarts. They wouldn't be the same if Askelaad got too angry without the calming presence of his brother. Draco had been a bit disappointed at being a third year student at fourteen but if it meant that he wouldn't be a laughing stock like students at Hogwarts were when they graduated, he would accept the decision and not complain.

The school Draco attended was in the heart of the Amazon Rainforest in Brazil. The school had a pen pal program with Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools and took students from all over the continent of South America. It was a nice school though the weather was humid. There were Parselmouths in the Amazon rain forest and some of the native tribes taught classes at the school so the students got to learn a bit about how the native tribes lived as well during classes. Draco wasn't too sure though if he would ever get accustomed to the heat. It was more stifling and seemed to have more rainfall than the United Kingdom. Draco was also taking Portuguese lessons as Portuguese was the native language of Brazil but thankfully the school taught in English.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Harry, Neville and the other Gryffindor students had received their schedules for their fourth year. As they were eating breakfast in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "May I have your attention?" The students looked up at their headmaster for nobody could remember Dumbledore interrupting breakfast before. "Thank you. This year there will be no Quidditch matches," said Dumbledore. Angry shouts and mutterings broke out around the Great Hall and Professor Dumbledore had to wait for the murmuring to die down before he could continue. "Instead, we will be hosting a competition that has not been played in seven hundred years. Hogwarts will be hosting the event and we will be accepting students from the other two schools in Europe, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. They will be here in October."

"What is it?!" shouted Fred Weasley.

"Mr. Filch, if you please."

Filch nodded and went out into the Great Hall. A moment later he came back into the Great Hall, pushing a pedestal on wheels with something under a cloth. Everyone followed the mean squib as he pushed the thing up to the Staff Table where Dumbledore stood. Nodding to Mr. Filch, the caretaker removed the cloth with a flourish, revealing a cup.

"Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!"


	13. The Four Champions

**The Four Champions**

Since the beginning of October, there had been whispers about what would happen at the Triwizard Tournament. The delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived in the first week of October where there had been a grand feast of many different foods from France, the United Kingdom and Scandinavia where Durmstrang was located though nobody knew the exact location of Durmstrang as it was unplottable and visitors couldn't tell the location as they were sworn to secrecy. Hermione had guessed that it was possibly in Norway due to fur capes were part of the uniform for all of Durmstrang though when she found out that Muggleborn weren't allowed there had ranted and raved to anyone unfortunate enough to be caught by her eyes. Most had just ignored the Beaver as she didn't know what she was talking about and she had put off many a Durmstrang student by criticizing their school policy. Even the girls from Beauxbatons didn't much like the bossy know-it-all. Her voice was frankly irritating and annoying.

Harry still was not talking to Ron and Hermione. He was also doing his best not to kill Ginerva which was difficult as she was getting on his nerves. Neville and Luna had been forced to supervise their young prince so that he wouldn't end up in Azkaban for killing a person who sided with Dumbledore. He had written the goblins who had gotten him a lawyer for Remus and Sirius to try to get them out of Azkaban with Professor Snape's help in writing the letter. Dumbledore was upset that Harry had not made up with Hermione and Ron so had taken away Harry's ability to go on Hogsmeade visits every other weekend like the other students. Harry honestly didn't care anymore about Hogsmeade visits. His patience was wearing thin with being around these humans and not being able to be with Viridian as they searched for their home. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to him this year. Something always happened with him when he came back to Hogwarts. Honestly, why had he even bothered coming back after first year? Now that he knew there were other wizarding schools out there, he should have just transferred to one of those. Perhaps it was because he had been holding back in his studies and was an all-around stupid child.

Today though was the day that Harry dreaded every year since learning the truth about what happened to his mother and his fa…stepfather when he had entered the magical world. Halloween. To Muggles it was a time to dress up in costumes, play tricks and get free candy by begging from door to door. To the magical world, or perhaps just Britain, it was a time to celebrate the downfall of Voldemort. But for Harry it was a time of mourning. Nobody cared that Harry had lost his mother and stepfather, presumed to be his father of course except to Severus and Sirius, and become an orphan on this day fourteen years ago. Harry had always resented the Wizarding World for forgetting that fact.

The day passed rather uneventfully. Severus had said to Harry that he would still have to be an ass to the young demon but that he would give him the grade he deserved on his official records and in his gradebook. Harry had surprisingly understood that and told Severus he had to do what he had to do to stay alive. His only comfort was his twin had figured out how to write to him from his new school under the pen name 'Ray Connor' but it had taken work to write differently so that nobody in Hogwarts would suspect anything, notably Dumbledore. The Slytherins, on the other hand, had somehow heard of Draco's expulsion and those that were loyal followers to the Dark Lord, blamed Potter for it. One such incident had resulted in the student going missing. There, Harry had relished in his wings being out and...well the results were not pretty.

It was a Monday that Halloween fell which meant their last class of the day was Double Divination as Harry had been prevented from dropping the class by Dumbledore. That was another thing that angered the young demon and he was determined to let Dumbledore reap the rewards of pissing him off. But no matter what he chose, whether it be Divination where he'd be stuck with Weasel or Arithmancy where he'd be stuck with the Beaver, Harry couldn't win in terms of classes. That night, there was excitement in the Great Hall. For it was not just Halloween this year, but the night the schools would discover who the champions were for the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry sat next to Neville as the group, both the Celestial Demon and the Earth Demon sitting at one end of the table and Dean sitting across from them. A couple days ago the Hogwarts students had been privileged to the sight of Fred and George Weasley growing white bears after putting their names into the Goblet of Fire moments after drinking down an aging potion. It had been the first time Harry had laughed since being forced to return to Hogwarts for his fourth year.

Dinner was an excitable affair with much talk and glances towards the Goblet of Fire. It wasn't every day that a dangerous tournament in which people had died was hosted. The Triwizard Tournament hadn't been done in seven hundred years. Dinner seemed the longest item of the day for after dinner was dessert. Harry watched in disgust as Ron proceeded to stuff his face with practically everything he could reach, reminding the young prince horribly of Dudley. The others around him seemed to also agree for they moved as far from Ronald Weasley as they could possibly get without sliding off the bench.

Soon though the plates had cleared and Dumbledore stood. "Now that we are fed and watered it is time to announce the three champions. I warn you all, that once you have been chosen, you cannot back out of the tournament and must see it through to the end. Now, we will see who the champions are. You will not have to participate in end of the year exams and can be pulled out of class to get information on the tasks and other things. I warn you all that these tasks will test your magical prowess, strength, cunning and knowledge of the arcane. When your name is called please go through the door to my right and wait there for the judges to come to you."

Dumbledore walked down to the dais that held the Goblet of Fire and dimmed the candles with a wave of his wand. Flames turned red and shot out a piece of parchment that Dumbledore caught. He unfolded it and then spoke. "The Champion for Beauxbatons is…Fleur Delacor!"

A girl with flowing blond hair and blue eyes stood up and made to applause from her friends and walked up to the dais. She shook Dumbledore's hand and disappeared through the door to his right as polite applause sounded throughout the Great Hall, mixed with crying of students from Beauxbatons who had not been chosen to be Champion. Moments after Fleur had entered the room, the Goblet of Fire's fire changed from blue to red, tossing another piece of paper up into the air. Dumbledore caught it and opened it. "The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

Krum stood up, nodding curtly to his friends as all of Durmstrang stood and cheered Viktor. Even Ron stood up to cheer the International Qudditch Star. Harry just rolled his eyes at the sickening display. The shadows crawled towards their master, soothing the prince's annoyance somewhat. Krum shook Dumbledore's hand and he too walked off to the side room, the door soon closing behind him. The Goblet spit out a third piece of parchment and Dumbledore caught it. Everyone in Hogwarts tensed. They would find out their champion in just a minute.

"The Champion for Hogwarts is…Cedric Diggory!" Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw both stood, giving thunderous applause to the sixth-year Hufflepuff and Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. This would be Hufflepuff's moment to shine and potentially win glory for the house of the loyal when everyone else shunned them. Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology Professor, cheered with the rest, causing her colleagues to grin at her. Cedric was a tall boy with fair skin, brown hair and gray eyes. Cedric walked to thunderous applause up to the Headmaster and shook his hand before being waved towards the side room that the other two champions had passed through. A few minutes passed before Dumbledore spoke for a fourth time. "Well, now we have our three champions and the first task will begin in November. Everyone is invited to attend." But he suddenly stopped speaking as the Goblet flared red flames once again and shot out a fourth piece of parchment. Dumbledore reflexively caught the parchment and opened it. Severus had leaned forward to hear what was being said as the talking had stopped at seeing a fourth piece of parchment.

"_Harry Potter,"_ he whispered quietly. Looking up, he looked around the Great Hall. "HARRY POTTER!"


	14. Reaper

**Reaper**

An animalistic roar ripped through the Great Hall as a son of Zira Elkhound and co-prince of Demon Kind stood from the table. Neville reached across to try to grab his prince and force him back into his seat when Harry swiped at Neville, sending the Earth Demon into the wall behind him. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU APOLOGIZE TO NEVILLE RIGHT NOW!" Luna had hurried over to help Neville up, the Air Demon and Earth Demon not looking at their prince as he turned at the sound of the know-it-all Muggle. Around him, the Great Hall had fallen silent as they all turned to stare at the conversation. Severus looked at Harry and felt a chill in the air.

_Oh please control your temper,_ Severus thought to himself. He didn't want to risk saying anything in case Dumbledore suspected something about Harry and Draco.

"Don't bother Hermione. He's just a lousy squib who is unfit to be in Gryffindor," said Ron, causing Neville, Dean, Luna and some Hufflepuff students to frown.

"Neville is more of a friend to me then you two will ever be," Harry growled, his eyes beginning to turn a molten bronze in his anger towards Dumbledore, the Beaver and Weasel, and being put into this stupid tournament. Seriously, what _idiot_ had decided to bring this death trap back when it was known for people dying?

"_**Sire, please control your temper,"**_ begged Neville in Shalood.

"_**Shut up!"**_ Harry snarled at Neville, rage coursing through his body. Neville stepped back, automatically understanding his sire's words though others were looking at them as they spoke a language that none of the others knew. None except Luna who was still beside Neville and shaking her head at the idiot who had put her prince in this foolish 'entertainment' anyway.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! COME TO THE FRONT!"

"Go on Harry!" said Hermione. "Though I don't know why you would want to compete in this tournament. You should let someone else have the spotlight for once."

Neville swore under his breath as Harry's eyes narrowed further, now their true color. Severus sensed something was going to happen and got up from his chair at the Staff Table as all eyes in the Great Hall turned to the confrontation. "I'm sorry?" he asked in a low tone. "Do you actually think that I wanted to sign up for this stupid tournament? I didn't even want to come back here."

"Don't be ridiculous Harry. Everyone knows Hogwarts is the best school in the United Kingdom and supersedes all other schools," said Hermione in that patronizing lofty tone that most of the students and staff hated.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Trying to get more fame Harry? It's not enough that you have money and got a broom in first year is it? No, you just have to go and enter yourself into this tournament for more money that you don't even need." That was Ron who was staring at Harry with hatred and jealousy, not noticing that Harry's eyes had now fully turned or that black claws and canines were appearing.

"Listen here Ronald," Harry sneered. "I did not enter my name in the Goblet of Fire. I have no interest in 'eternal glory' or riches. I would give anything to have my family back. At least you have a family who loves you and cares about you. But obviously you're too stupid to realize that I would never put my life in danger."

"Yeah that's me. Harry's stupid friend," said Ron.

"Harry Potter! There's no reason for you to be so snippy. We wouldn't have gotten into any of those incidents our first three years at school if you didn't try to play hero all the time," said Hermione. "Professor Snape is right in how you're an arrogant and pompous brat."

The teenager raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "I'm sorry. Who was the one who used an illegal Time Turner to go back in time an hour so she could do all the electives in third year? Professor McGonagall gave you an illegal artifact which you told me about last year. You also insisted on following Ron and I in first year when Malfoy arranged that duel where he set us up and then whined when you were locked out of Gryffindor Tower."

Those who were closest to hear the conversation between the Golden Trio started whispering that the Know-It-All wasn't as perfect as she appeared. There was muttering that slowly grew to a dull roar around the Great Hall from some of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins who hadn't been granted the use of a time turner and were forced to drop some electives last year but the Mudblood that acted like she was better than everyone around her had been given one. Harry watched with amusement on his face as Severus hurried down from the Staff Table before Harry could do something stupid and reckless, like Potter. Severus's robes billowed around him like a great hulking bat, his wand drawn in case interference is needed but stops at the cold look in Harry's eyes as Ron suddenly says something lowly so that only Harry can hear. Whatever it is caused Harry to snap and suddenly the youngest Weasley boy fell back, his throat slashed open like from an animal. Hermione let out a scream as blood sprayed onto her front and reaches for Harry before the young prince snarls at her, a feral look in his eyes as he stares at the girl. "Get out of my sight Mudblood or next time I'll kill you too!" he snarled. "Harry Potter is dead!" Whipping out his wand, Harry made an oath to settle the sudden silence, his wings appearing as spells suddenly fire at him and curl around him in a cocoon to protect him. "I, Harry James Potter, did not put my name into the Goblet of Fire. Nor did I get an older student or a staff member to do so for me. So I say, so mote it be!" A white flash erupts around the young prince at his oath and right as he says "Lumos Maxima," several stunners fly towards the enraged man that was once and yet never Harry Potter.


	15. Demon Among Men

**Demon Among Men**

_Merlin!_ That was Severus Snape's only thought as the young demon was attacked by stunners from the staff. Hearing steps behind him, he saw other teachers coming from the staff table as the eyes of the other students and visiting schools stared at the Boy-Who-Lived. None had expected what they now saw before them. The famous Harry Potter was some form of creature and not a human after all. By the laws in Britain, he shouldn't even be able to attend school or hold a wand without permission from the Ministry of Magic. He looked to his right and saw Dumbledore with his brows furrowed as he stared at the child before him. Severus didn't even want to guess what was going on in the old man's head but it was likely nothing good for Harry.

Severus flicked his wand lazily, 'accidently' missing Harry and instead intercepting a stunner from his House and Quidditch rival, Professor McGonagall. His colleague had a look of horror and confusion on her face and Severus realized then that it was likely he had been the only one to know of Lily's secret. Well Black had known something since he had stolen Harry away over the summer but did the wolf? Severus wasn't too sure though he couldn't understand why Black would have known when Lily had never been friends with the Marauders in school. In fact, she had ignored James until their sixth year.

From the Gryffindor Table, Neville and Luna watched the professors attack their prince whose wings had come out to defend himself after the room had been blinded by the lumos spell from Harry's wand. Through the bright light that erupted from the wand, temporarily blinding nearby students, jets of red light were sent at the young prince who let out his wings, whether by instinct or unintentionally, the two demons didn't know. But when their vision cleared and Luna had helped Neville to his feet, they saw their professors converging on the boy that was Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World and unexpected fourth champion, being attacked. "What's going on?" asked Dean as he looked at the Hogwarts Professors attacking Harry Potter. "What's wrong with Harry?"

Other students piped up with their own questions but the professors refused to answer them. Madam Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff both stared in surprise at the situation before them. Neither had expected something like this to happen when they were speaking with Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman over the summer when arranging for the Triwizard Tournament to be brought back. Now, on the night of Halloween, Hogwarts had two champions and the Boy-Who-Lived appeared to not be a human at all. "Vat is ze meaning of zis Dumbledore?" asked Madam Maxime as she stood up from her seat at the Staff Table, both visiting Headmaster and Headmistress having remained safely behind the Staff Table. The students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had retreated behind the shields Professor Flitwick had sent up around the students still at their tables.

At the _Savior's_ feet, blood continuing to pool out from the gash on his neck, lay a twitching boy with ginger-colored hair, blue eyes becoming duller with every second as his life essence pooled around him. Those who had been sprayed by the gore of the sudden attack had moved as far away from the disturbing scene as possible but the professors found they were unable to get to Ronald Weasley's side and attempt to save him as black claws sank into the gangly teen's leg, hooking in like the barbs on a fish hook and keeping the boy in place, malice-filled magic swarming around both teenagers that kept any adult or student away from them.

"Mr. Potter stop this at once!" shouted Professor McGonagall but her stone tone did either didn't penetrate the prince's ears or he just ignored the pathetic human's words. Also at the Staff Table, the gamekeeper Hagrid, stared at what was happening in shock to his favorite student. The gamekeeper was unable to use magic of course, having been expelled in his third year, but still the gentle half-giant couldn't believe that his colleagues were attacking the son of James and Lily Potter.

"Professor Sinistra, will you notify the Aurors and Madam Bones of the situation and ask them to come here?" asked the Headmaster.

The Astronomy Professor nodded and ran out of the Great Hall and towards the Headmaster's Office to summon the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) and Aurors to Hogwarts. "Headmaster what are you doing?" questioned Severus.

"Severus, this…creature…just killed a child of magical blood. I have no choice but to call in the Aurors for the rest of the students' protection and let them decide his fate," said Dumbledore. "If I do not do something then Hogwarts might be closed down and parents would pull their children out of school, wondering why I let a monster within Hogwarts and didn't contact the proper authorities. It would also be an international incident between Britain, France and Scandinavia."

"That is right Dumbledore," said Madam Maxime.

"But that's Lily's son!" Severus shouted. "Minerva…Filius…how can you allow this to happen?" he asked as he looked at his two colleagues.

"Severus is right Headmaster," said Filius. The short Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw was part goblin. Though the cheerful professor didn't seem very cheerful now as he finished casting shields over the students so they wouldn't be harmed. "You do realize our visiting Headmistress is a giant?"

"I am not a giant. I am big-boned," Madam Maxime said in protest. Hagrid turned his head towards Madam Maxime in surprise, yet also happy that there was another one out there that might be like himself.

"Yer a giant?" he asked Madam Maxime.

"I am not ze giant! I am big-boned!" Madam Maxime shouted before standing and sweeping past the battle to go to the waiting carriage where herself and her students would be spending their school year at Hogwarts. Likewise, the students at Durmstrang would spend their months on the ship they had used to travel from their school to Hogwarts with their Headmaster.

"Hagrid, this is not the time to get chummy with a visiting Headmistress," Professor McGonagall chided. She had completely ignored Severus's exclamation about her Seeker being Lily's son, being still in shock about what the boy had done to a fellow classmate and lion. Minerva McGonagall was furiously protective of her lions and all the staff at Hogwarts knew that.

With his demon magic being newly awakened after his slumber, Harry was struggling to hang on against the barrage of stunners sent towards him by the professors of Hogwarts. His wings were shielding him from most of the damage but a shout of "Bombarada" at his feet blasted the Celestial Demon from his crouched position and into a wall. Harry screamed in rage and pain as the spell not only hit the floor but sent up a slab of stone at one of his wings, breaking it. Luna winched in sympathy, having broken one of her own wings as a child when her mother had still been alive and she had been flying around the garden which was heavily warded from wizards and witches for the safety of the family of Air Demons.

Harry lay there on the ground stunned before attempting to roll out of the way. None of the students came to his defense. Neville started forward but was unable to move much further thanks to the shield that had been erected. The Earth Demon bared his teeth in a grimace at being unable to get through the shield. The Boy-Who-Lived rolled uncomfortably to his side, hissing in pain as he began to get to his feet, his left wing bent awkwardly and lying limply behind him. Knowing he couldn't fly, partly due to his broken wing and partly due to his demon side being awoken after fourteen years of being sealed. As the fourteen-year-old struggled to his feet, Dumbledore muttered another spell. "Incarcerous." Thick ropes sprang out of the Elder Wand and wrapped themselves around Harry, sending the teen crashing back to the floor. At his side lay the still form of Ron Weasley but strangely, the fourth champion didn't feel any regret towards his death or for his own actions in regards to ending the prat's life.

Together the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall conjured a pair of stretchers whereupon Ron's lifeless form was levitated onto one of the stretchers and walked to the Infirmary by Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. Harry's bound form was levitated onto the second stretcher, the boy being hit by Petrificus Totalus, as the Headmaster and Professor Burbage, the Muggle Studies Professor, followed the Heads of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to the infirmary where Madam Bones and some Aurors would meet them.

The students, both those of Hogwarts and the visiting schools, watched as the Boy-Who-Lived was bound, petrified and then levitated out of the Great Hall with most of the Professors streaming out with the threat to their lives. Behind the shield around the red and gold table, Neville shared a hopeless look with Luna as they retreated back to where Neville had been sitting, the other students being in shock to realize a non-Gryffindor was among the lions and worse that it was _Loony_ Lovegood. Eventually the students began chatting with each other and picking at their meals that were now cold, none caring about the temperature of the food now in their rush to talk about what they had just seen. Neville and Luna looked at each other worriedly as they pushed food around their plates. What would happen to their prince?


	16. Exposure

**AN: Finally, a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I'm working on the new chapter for Darkweaver and have been working on this since Tuesday. Hopefully I will have Heart of the Sea, Darkweaver and Moon Fawn updated today.**

* * *

**Exposed**

The infirmary was quiet for once in the school year as the _creature_ was set down on one of the beds and then bound with rope. Professor Sinistra waited in the Headmaster's Office for the Aurors and Madam Bones to arrive. Madam Bones called in Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror Tonks and Rial Gore to help her out. When they walked through the fireplace and waved their wands to brush the soot off their robes, Madam Bones looked at the Astronomy Professor. "Why were we called here Professor?"

"The Headmaster can tell you more Madam Bones but it's horrible! There has been a death at Hogwarts, shortly after the four champions were announced for the Triwizard Tournament!"

"_Four champions?"_ Madam Bones questioned, shock and disbelief evident in the Matron's voice.

"Indeed Madam," said Professor Sinistra. "The students are locked up in the Great Hall with the visiting students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The Prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl, and the majority of the Professors are with them. Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Burbage, Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall are in the infirmary with the deceased and the accused."

"Who is the accused and who is the deceased?" questioned Gore.

"The deceased is pureblood Ronald Weasley and the accused…is none other than Harry Potter!"

In the infirmary, the first thing he saw was the ceiling above him and a white light that hurt the demon's eyes. Still under the effects of the body-bind curse and having his arms and legs strapped down to the bed as well, made him unable to move. Madam Pomfrey was tending to her patient. Even though he was a demon, he had still spent a lot of time in the Hospital Wing under her care and Madam Pomfrey would continue to do so. It was her oath as a Healer to never let harm come to anyone under her care. She ignored Dumbledore as he told Madam Pomfrey to step aside and let the creature suffer...getting a stinging hex thrown at him in retaliation. Nobody, not even the Headmaster, told Madam Pomfrey what to do within her own domain.

"No Albus! I don't care if Harry is a demon or a human. He is injured and my patient. I will treat him and if you don't like it then you and everyone else can get out of the infirmary!" shouted Madam Pomfrey who was right now in an argument with the Headmaster. "I thought you cared for the boy?"

"Poppy be reasonable," said Minerva only to get the Matron's fierce glare on herself.

"I thought you liked Mr. Potter? Apparently that only applies when the boy was considered a full human," said Poppy in a dangerous tone, magic crackling in the air around her.

"You are not allowed to fight as a Healer," said Amelia Bones as she entered the infirmary with the Auors and Professor Sinistra at her heels.

Madam Pomfrey turned to see the Head Auror walking into the infirmary. "I am aware of that but somebody needs to stand up for an injured student," said Madam Pomfrey. The oath that all Healers took prevented them from fighting.

Amelia ignored Madam Pomfrey. "Is the suspect secure?" asked Amelia Bones.

"Yes Madam Bones," said Professor Dumbledore. "We can give you memories of the events that led up to the murder of young Mr. Weasley if you need them for evidence."

"Thank you Headmaster. But would you like to explain why you allowed a dangerous person on school property?"

Professor Snape had remained silent during the confrontation between Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore, finding it amusing though he was careful to keep his Slytherin mask in place. "Yes Headmaster. Do you or do you not know something you aren't telling us?" he questioned. Professor Snape was curious to know who exactly had separated the princes of the demon race when they had been born.

Internally, the Headmaster was angry that Severus and Madam Bones dared to question him or his motives. Everything would have been alright if the boy hadn't somehow woken up his demon side that Dumbledore had sealed. The boy would have continued on his destiny to kill Voldemort and either died in the process or be slain by Dumbledore in the end. Then he would have been granted more recognition by the public and the British Ministry of Magic_. I should have killed Sirius in the beginning, _thought Dumbledore to himself. Only the Potters, Peter and Sirius knew that Dumbledore had been there to cast the Fidelius Charm and plant the suggestion into Sirius's mind to let Peter be the Secret Keeper instead.

"Nobody knew about Mr. Potter being a demon," said Minerva McGonagall. The idea was preposterous to her and she still couldn't believe that one of her students was obviously a dark creature and shouldn't have been allowed inside the school. It was different than when Mr. Lupin had been in school. Remus had never intentionally attacked anyone and though there was that close call in the Marauders fifth year that had almost gotten out of hand and anyway Mr. Lupin hadn't chosen to be a werewolf. Minerva didn't know a lot about demons, not having taken Care of Magical Creatures when she was at Hogwarts but she had read that Demons were born and not created. They weren't like werewolves or vampires who were bitten to be created though she knew werewolves had the ability to pass on the gene that way.

Amelia walked further into the infirmary to take a look at Mr. Weasley's prone body lying on the bed next to Harry Potter's. The woman was a hardened fighter with being Head of the Aurors and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but the sight of Mr. Weasley's throat slashed open got to the woman as noticed by her suddenly pale complexion. The other two Aurors came up behind her, Gore conjuring a bucket before he emptied his stomach at the sight before him. Kingsley also looked rather green around the gills and instead focused on the creature that was Mr. Potter.

"Why has he not been healed?" questioned Kingsley.

"The Headmaster doesn't seem to think he needs to be healed," said Madam Pomfrey causing the Auror to look back at the suspected criminal.

"Heal Mr. Potter," said Amelia, banishing the bucket full of vomit. "Gore, please come with me. Kingsley, see if you can get statements from the witnesses while Gore and I deal with the Headmaster," said Amelia.

"Of course ma'am," said Kingsley. Madam Pomfrey began healing Mr. Potter's injuries even while Dumbledore was being ushered out of the infirmary by Madam Bones and Auror Gore.

* * *

Back in the Great Hall, Neville and Luna were looking nervously to the doors that led out to the Entrance Hall and the rest of the school by use of the Great Staircase. They had no idea what was happening to their prince or how to get to him. If they helped him then they would risk their own exposure. But if they didn't help their prince then they could possibly face the wrath of the newly awakened prince at Hogwarts…and who knew how Prince Viridian would be when he found out that Prince Askelaad had not been helped by them. Nodding to each other they waited for the shield to be taken down. Moving back into the crowd of students, the teenagers worked together to create a distraction. Focusing on her magic, Luna caused the windows in the Great Hall to shatter, glass raining down upon the students closest to the windows. Students screamed as glass came down upon them as they ran from the windows. What was once a calm night changed as high winds came from the west…the branches of the Whomping Willow swaying in the breeze, the branches of the trees in the Forbidden Forest began to creak ominously in the wind, the surface of the Black Lake began to ripple as the winds blew across it…. fast and fierce winds that seemed to howl and signal something ominous was happening. Within the Forbidden Forest the Centaur herd looked up as the air suddenly became oppressive. "War is coming," muttered a young centaur named Sazark. Sazark had a palomino horse body while his torso, face and arms were tan with sapphire eyes. Just a colt, his opinions weren't listened to by his herd but was wise for his age.

While the Centaur Herd was observing the brightness of Mars in the night sky, the earth began to shake which was courtesy of Neville Longbottom, who was using his element Earth. The screaming intensified as people were knocked off their feet to the shaking floor beneath them. _We're in for it now,_ thought Luna as pain shot through her back as her wings pushed out of her body and spread fully. People backed away from Luna as they saw the girl's eyes change to silver along with the silver feathered wings and black claws that extended from her fingers like a bird's talons.

"A demon!" shouted Mr. Filch from where he had fallen onto the floor, his beloved cat Mrs. Norris lying beside him. He pointed at Luna before fainting, the caretaker's shout attracting the attention of the remaining teachers in the Great Hall.

Neville stepped up beside Luna and gave her a worried look. _**"Go," **_said Luna in Shalood_**. "Free our prince. I'll meet you both in the Forbidden Forest." **_ Neville placed his hand on Luna's shoulder comfortingly and fled out of the Great Hall, making his way up to the infirmary on the fourth floor.

Luna's spread out her wings to their full extent so that the humans could see her feathers. "I have never had any friends as a child and since coming to Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. I was laughed at and bullied by my housemates. My things were stolen and then poor Harry was entered into this tournament against his will. Yet he saved you all from the Basilisk in my first year at Hogwarts by doing what the teachers should have done and you turned your backs on him. Harry is just a teenager and the world expects him to clean up their own mess that they created as a result of blood prejudice. Why should he have to fight in a war that is the fault of adults? Why should any of us have to fight in a war?"

"What do you know Loony?" questioned Daphne Greengrass, a fifth-year-Slytherin who was known as the Ice Queen in her house and among other students. "He is our _savior_ after all."

Luna's eyes filled with sadness as she tried to brush off the name that people called her behind her back. "Did any of you think that Harry didn't want to be the savior of the wizarding world or carry the fame that came with losing his parents?" Luna asked softly. She knew what she was seen as. Crazy and deserving of being locked up in St. Mungo's for believing in creatures that didn't exist and her decorations like her radish earrings or her necklace made up of Butterbeer corks. Only her parents and herself knew that she was in fact a seer and that Rowena Ravenclaw's blood ran through her veins. The mockery and insults behind her back and often to her face allowed her to observe what went around her. People spoke freely in front of Luna because they knew nobody would believe her if Luna said anything about the plans students made to prank other houses or herself.

"Nobody remembers that the wizarding world didn't just end in Halloween of 1981 but that two people lost their parents," said Luna. "I never turned my back on Harry even though we didn't know each other. I didn't believe that he would set a Basilisk on the students and I know he wouldn't put his name into the Goblet of Fire. If I was in his place, I would leave you all to suffer the consequences of the former wizarding war and to your fate," she said, her voice turning cold. Looking around her she saw surprised faces, both at her sudden clarity and at the statement she had just made to the school. "Harry lost his parents as a result of the Dark Lord and Neville also lost his parents. Both of them became orphans as a result of blood-purists following a mad man."

The hall was filled with stunned silence and Luna took the chance to run for a window. Wrapping her wings around her, she leapt out the window, narrowly missing a red stunner that was shot at her from one of the sixth years. Luna ran towards the Forbidden Forest as fast as she could. What Luna Lovegood had said left a bitter taste in the mouths of some of the students. It also gave the teachers pause as they attempted to process the quiet Ravenclaw's words. Nobody pursued Luna because they were to stay with the students and it was a few minutes before one of the professors sent a patronus to the Headmaster to inform him of the events.

* * *

Neville had run up to the infirmary as quickly as he dared. Pushing the door open, he poked his head inside and saw the room was clear. He ran inside and saw first the still form of Ron and lying next to him in Harry's personal bed, was Harry Potter himself. Neville ignored Ron's body, he hadn't liked the redhead for he kept others from being friends with Harry while he was alive. Neville had wanted to get to know Harry since their parents had been friends' but it was not to be. Neville pulled out his wand and pointed it at one of the ropes tying Harry to the bed. "Diffindo," he said as he moved his wand in a jagged horizontal line, a jet of green light hitting the rope tying Harry's right wrist to the bed. He repeated the process with the remaining ropes and then let forth another spell as Madam Pomfrey came out to check on her patient. Startled, Neville looked up and pointed his wand at the matron.

"Mr. Long…" she started before crumpling to the ground as she was hit with a red light.

"Finite," said Neville as he pointed his wand at Harry, a red light flying from his wand, ending the body-bind spell. Harry groaned as he tried to sit up but the teenager was still in pain. Neville put his wand back in his wand holster that he had bought when in Diagon Alley for school supplies in the summer before fourth year started against his grandmother's knowledge. He then helped Harry to his feet and they made their way to one of the windows. Neville didn't know how to cast a Memory Charm and they didn't have time to do so anyway as he and Luna would now be on the run as well for aiding a fugitive. Harry shook his head and pointed towards a shadow corner. Confused, Neville changed direction and went to that instead. When they got to the shadowy corner of the infirmary, Harry asked for a destination in Shalood.

"_**Forbidden Forest sire," **_said Neville.

Harry nodded and gripped Neville's arm. Hoping that this worked and that he didn't kill himself or Neville, the shadows seemed to caress Harry in their embrace and listened to their master's silent command before they vanished, leaving only the prone forms of Madam Pomfrey and Ron Weasley.


End file.
